A Bunch of Songfics
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Just like the title says: a whole bunch of random songfics. Rated for safety. Before you say anything, yes, this story was originally on my DoubleKK account, but I've switched it over. Happy now?
1. Kiss the Girl

**This story used to be on my other account, DoubleKK, but I decided to switch it over to this one. Don't ask why I'm writing this. I just had a sudden urge to make a songfic, and figured that I would make it a series of songfics. This first one is "Kiss the Girl", from The Little Mermaid.**

**A Bunch of Songfics**

**Fic 1**

"**Kiss the Girl"**

Harry was trying to figure out how to get Ginny's attention, and also tell her how he felt. Ron told Harry that Ginny always loved the lake, and Hermione suggested that he take her on a boat ride. But Ron and Hermione had their own idea on how to get the two together.

**Gryffindor Common Room, 7:00 p.m., Thursday**

Harry walked around the room, trying to find Ginny. He finally found her, and went up to her.

"Ginny," he said, feeling nervous, "how would you like to go for a night on the lake with me? Tomorrow."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to decide. "Just as friends, right?" she finally said.

"Of course." Harry replied, completely unaware of Hermione and Ron's plan.

"Sure, I'll go. What time?"

"9:00 by the Entrance Hall. See you there?"

Ginny smiled. "You bet."

**Entrance Hall, 9:00 p.m., Friday**

Harry waited anxiously at the doors of Hogwarts in his tux. Although he told Ginny they were just doing this as friends, Ron had made him dress up. He was beginning to think that Ginny wouldn't show, when she came down the stairs, dressed in a beautiful golden dress, her red hair piled on top of her head, and gold high heels on her feet.

"Hermione made me wear this." She explained as Harry stared at her in wonder. Ginny looked at Harry's tux, and said, "Let me guess. Ron made you wear it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he did. I don't know why though. I told him this was just a friend thing." He took Ginny's arm and led her outside to the lake. They got inside the boat that Hermione and Ron had put there for them, and Harry started rowing.

"I never knew you could row so well." Ginny commented.

Harry looked slightly startled. "Neither did I!" he exclaimed. The truth was that Hermione had performed a "simple" spell on the oars so that whoever rowed them would be very good at it. Harry was talking to Ginny, and she was just listening to his voice, wondering if this "date" was going to lead to anything. She was slightly hoping for it too. Just then, music started playing, and a voice that sounded like Hermione's started singing.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible you wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other with love in their eyes. Ginny moved in a bit closer to him, and closed her eyes. Harry leaned in, about to kiss her, but pulled away.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad he's gonna miss the girl."_

They floated for a little while more, before stopping right underneath the moonlight.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon,_

_No time will be better._

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl."_

Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her a little closer to him.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say 'kiss the girl'._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play_

_Do what the music say you gotta kiss the girl._

_Kiss the girl._

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

As the song ended, the pair leaned in towards each other and kissed.

Hermione and Ron left from their spots on the shore and went back inside the castle to leave the new couple alone.

**End **

**So? What do you think? Not all of the songs will be that sappy and romantic, and not all of them will be from movies. I was just listening to that song and thought that it would be perfect for the Harry/Ginny pairing. Don't like that pairing? Pretend it's a different one, cuz I'm not changing this story for anyone.**


	2. Be a Man

**Thanks to DogLover258 for being my only reviewer so far. Anyway, I won't make all of the ficlets romance, just most of them, like this one! This fic has been sitting on my computer desk for almost a year now, and I just remembered that it has a song in it, so I'll use it.**

**Be A Man**

**Written in Ginny's POV.**

My relationship with Harry had been steadily growing over the past bit. But he ruined that for both of us the day he snogged Hermione. I can still remember that day very clearly.

_Flashback_

_Hermione's giggle was very loud, making it sound like she was having a good time. I walked into the room, thinking they were playing a game. I guess they were. A game of "Who Can Snog Better?" _

_End Flashback_

Every time I think of that day, it always brings tears to my eyes. My boyfriend of 2 months was snogging my best friend. I guess the reason it hit me so hard was because I had spent so long telling myself that once Voldemort was defeated, Harry and I could be together. He just didn't want to put me in danger before that. I thought it was all over. Harry had won the battle, and I had won his heart. Or so I thought. Then what do I find? Him and Hermione having a make out session in his room. God, I don't know if I'll ever be completely whole again.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

A couple of weeks ago, I had decided to become a singer to ease the pain. It was going great, I had already released my first CD, and was getting ready for my first concert. I decided to end it with a new song that nobody had ever heard before, but the problem was, what to sing? I suddenly remembered the rest of what happened that one fateful day.

_Flashback_

"_How could you? We were together!" I demanded, a mixture of anger and sadness making the tears feel hot and thick against my cheeks. I didn't care who heard me. In fact, I was too hurt to care about anything anymore. Nothing could make me more upset._

"_Actually, Ginny, we were never officially together. Sure, we went out, but we technically weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry's words cut through me like a knife cutting through cake. I guess I was wrong. That made me more upset. Without saying a word, I ran out of the room, not caring who I bumped into. _

_End Flashback_

I put the finishing touches on my newest song. I also wrote a letter to Harry, telling him about my concert. Although we weren't together, we still kept in touch as friends. I also included two front row tickets, knowing that Harry wouldn't come unless Hermione could too. And I really wanted him to be there.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Concert Night**

I checked the front row to make sure that Harry and Hermione were there. Once everyone showed up, I sang through the first 14 songs like they were nothing. Then came time for the heartbreaker.

"I dedicate this next song to someone all of you know. Harry Potter. So Harry, you'd better wake up and pay attention." I nodded my head and a spotlight hit Harry and Hermione. I then told myself that I wouldn't cry, no matter what. But as soon as the music started, I was powerless. The tears started rolling down faster than they ever have before. I took a deep breath, and waited for my cue to start singing.

_"The world is quiet,_

_Like there's no one around._

_But I feel you beside me._

_I know the secrets_

_You keep locked away inside,_

_Don't understand why you're hiding._

_"She must be special,_

_This new girl by your side._

_I seek for answers,_

_When I look into your eyes._

_There are times I can't,_

_But I will be strong._

_"For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_Just tell me the words,_

_'Cause I know that you can._

_Don't leave me with scars_

_That no one can heal._

_For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_"You made me love you,_

_Love you right from the start._

_You're controlling my heart baby._

_Don't pack your bags yet,_

_Give me time to say goodbye._

_Just don't leave me wounded._

_"I just hope,_

_You will regret the things you do._

_Come back to me,_

_'Cause our love is the real thing._

_There are times I can't,_

_But I will be strong._

_"For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_Just tell me the words,_

_'Cause I know that you can._

_Don't leave me with scars_

_That no one can heal._

_For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_"I knew that I,_

_I fought to keep our love strong._

_If you leave me now,_

_You'll come running back for more baby._

_And I hope for,_

_And I wish for,_

_And I pray that_

_The words from your mouth will_

_Eventually make you_

_A man._

_For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_"When everything stops." _–music break-

_"For a minute in your life,_

_I'll hope that._

_"For once in your life,_

_Be a man._

_Just tell me the words,_

_'Cause I know that you can._

_Don't leave me with scars_

_That no one can heal._

_For once in your life,_

_Be a man."_

When the song was finished, I looked over at Harry and Hermione. She had her head buried in his arm. I scowled at her. Honestly, was I that bad? But then I saw that her body was shaking, and she was crying. Harry, although he was quietly comforting her, also had tears running down his cheeks. I didn't know if I should feel sorry that I made them both cry, or if I shouldn't let it bother me. I was confused, and didn't know what to do, so I just decided to sing one more song before ending the concert. I did. While everyone was leaving, I saw Harry tell Hermione to wait for him outside, and my heart did a back flip. I pretended to be cleaning up the stage as Harry walked up to me.

"That…that was a great concert, Ginny." He said cautiously.

I didn't dare look up at him for fear that I would see tears on his face. "Thanks," I muttered, still looking down.

He gently touched my chin and lifted it up with one finger. "Ginny," he said, "what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I'm afraid of what I'll see." I had my eyes facing down, so I still couldn't see him.

I heard him sigh. "Is this about what happened during the summer?" he asked, and I looked up finally. His eyes were fixed on my face.

"Well…" I began.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I just…couldn't stop myself. Believe me, I didn't enjoy it."

"It sure looked and sounded like you did. And if you didn't mean what you did, why did you stay with Hermione?"

"Well, for one, I couldn't find you to apologize, and for two, I could see that Hermione really wanted me to be with her. You know I wouldn't be able to disappoint my best friend."

"I know, but why didn't you tell her you didn't feel that way? Why didn't you try to find me?"

Harry sighed again. "I've already said that I couldn't find you, and I wanted to be with somebody, so I just went along with it. I'm really sorry. I know that I should have tried to find you, but I figured you needed time alone."

I looked into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. I saw that he was truly sorry, and I forgave him. He pulled me into a hug, and…let's just say that everything else fell into place right after that. He broke up with Hermione and took me instead. I love happy endings.

**End **

**Well? Was it good? I'm going to take a bit of a break from the Harry/Ginny romance songs, so I'll make a comedy one before more romance. Don't worry, those of you who like pairings other than Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron will have your time too! Don't forget to review and give me more song ideas!**


	3. Thriller

**See? I told you I was going to make a funny fic! This is going to be good… Chapter 3 **

**Thriller**

The trio plus Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room one Halloween day, when they saw a poster on the wall. Hermione read it out to the others:

" 'Do you like entertainment? Do you enjoy being scared out of your wits? Then come to the Hogwarts Halloween feast, with a special guest performance of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" '. Hm… I wonder who is going to be performing?" She looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea Hermione," said Harry, "but I personally want to go there to find out." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. "You coming too?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess…since I really don't want to be left alone, and all of Gryffindor is probably going to be there."

So the four friends made their way down to the Great Hall with some difficulty, as most of the school was going there too.

"I guess the poster was put up in all the houses," Hermione said.

When they got to their destination, nothing was really out of the ordinary. The Hall was decorated with its normal Halloween decorations, and the four house tables were still there. They shrugged and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The feast was quite good, but nobody really gave themselves time to enjoy it, as they were all anticipating the arrival of the "special guests". It seemed that only Dumbledore knew who was coming, because the other teachers kept stealing glances in his direction as if he might tell them. Finally, at quarter to midnight, the golden plates emptied themselves, and the five tables disappeared. All the students were ushered to the back of the Great Hall, where thousands of chairs had just appeared. In the middle of the Hall, a giant stage appeared. Once the teachers were sitting, Dumbledore stepped onto said stage, took the microphone, and everybody dearly hoped that he wasn't the special guest. No, he wasn't **(A/N: Did you really think I'd put you through _that _much torture?)**.

'Attention everybody. Now that the feast is over, it is time for the special guests to arrive for our entertainment. May I present, The Marauders!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all gasped. "Did he say who I think he said?" breathed Harry. His question was answered in the next second, when three clouds of smoke appeared, and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin stepped out of the clouds. The first three notes of Thriller played, and James began to sing as they all started to dance.

_"It's close to midnight,  
And something evil's lurking in the dark.  
Under the moonlight,  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
You try to scream,  
But terror takes the sound before you make it.  
You start to freeze,  
As horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed!_

_" 'Cause this is thriller,  
Thriller night.  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike.  
You know it's thriller,  
Thriller night.  
You're fighting for life inside a  
Killer,  
Thriller tonight_

_"You hear a door slam,  
And realize there's nowhere left to run.  
You feel the cold hand,  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun.  
You close your eyes,  
And hope that this is just imagination.  
But all the while,  
You hear the creature creeping up behind.  
You're out of time!_

_" 'Cause this is thriller,  
Thriller night.  
There ain't no second chance  
Against the thing with forty eyes.  
You know it's thriller,  
Thriller night.  
You're fighting to survive inside a  
Killer,  
Thriller tonight._

_"Night creatures call,  
The dead start to walk in their masquerade.  
There's no escaping the jaws  
Of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life!_

_"They're out to get you,  
There's demons closing in on every side.  
They will posses you,  
Unless you change the number on your dial.  
Now is the time,  
For you and I to cuddle close together.  
All thru the night,  
I'll save you from the terrors on the screen.  
I'll make you see._

_"That it's a thriller,  
Thriller night.  
'Cause I can thrill you more,  
Than any ghost who dares to try.  
Girl, this is thriller,  
Thriller night.  
So let me hold you tight,  
And share a  
Killer,  
Diller,  
Chiller,  
Thriller here tonight."_

James stepped back, and Lupin stepped forward. The spotlights on James and Sirius went out. Lupin began to speak in a creepy voice, quite unlike his own.

_"Darkness falls across the land,  
The midnight hour is close at hand.  
Creatures crawl in search of blood,  
To terrorize your neighbourhood.  
And whosoever shall be found,  
Without the soul for getting down,  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell,  
And rot inside a corpse's shell.  
The foulest stench is in the air,  
The funk of forty thousand years,  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb,  
Are closing in to seal your doom.  
And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver.  
For no mere mortal can survive,  
The evil of the thriller."_

He then started to laugh maniacally, as the whole stage slowly turned black and they disappeared.

**End**

**So? Was it any good? I'm so proud of myself for posting two chapters in one day! There probably won't be another Harry/Ginny romance for a while, but I know for a fact that the next chapter is going to be a Hermione/Ron romance, so be prepared. Tell me what you thought about putting the Marauders in a chapter, and I just might do it again! Also, I'm happy to take song requests from anybody, even if I don't use your song right away. I promise to use every song people send me, as long as I can think of a story to go with it. Oh, and I already have a song picked out for the next chapter, so I'll start using song requests in the chapter after that. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. The Llama Song

**Okay, I know that I said I'd make a Hermione/Ron fic next, but I am listening to a very funny song right now that goes on for hours! It's been going on for 2 whole hours now! And the best part is that I just thought of a story line to use! Yay me! By the way, this song is where I got my name from.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**The Llama song **

**A.K.A. The New Song That Never Ends**

Our favourite trio plus Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, when Hermione noticed yet another notice on the notice board, saying that there would be a field trip for Gryffindors only to a petting zoo to see the amazing singing llama.

"And the best part is," she continued, "that the field trip is tomorrow!"

The other three cheered.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (Yes, I like money. Let's face it, who doesn't?)**

The next morning, all of Gryffindor was awake early to get ready for the trip to the petting zoo. Everyone was excited, from little 1st years like Amanda Perkins to 7th years like Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Don't ask me who Amanda Perkins is, because I only just made up the name. The whole house lined up in the Entrance Hall, waiting for McGonagall to get there. Since she was the head of Gryffindor and also the Transfiguration teacher, the rest of the school got to skip Transfiguration for the day while McGonagall took her house to the petting zoo.

Once they got there, everyone was disappointed. Nobody knew what to expect, but they didn't expect to see a huge pen filled with llamas, ducks, plates of cheesecake, a couple tablets, some bricks, a bag of potatoes, a bunch of mushrooms, a tree house, a cake, an orange, a rake, a tombstone, a book laying open to a page, a little Muggle child, a safety rail, a farmer, a racing car big enough to fit a llama, an old man, a glass of lemon juice, a doorknob, somebody's severed ankle, someone with a cold, a leprechaun, and two old people sitting on a bench who were clearly retired.

Suddenly, one of the llamas stood up on its hind legs and started singing really fast while walking around, gesturing to the different things. Everything it sang about, it then pointed to as it was saying it. This is what it sang:

"Here's a llama," it pointed to a llama beside it.  
"There's a llama," it pointed to a llama farther away from it.  
"And another little llama," it pointed to a baby llama.  
"Fuzzy llama, " it pointed to a fuzzy llama.  
"Funny llama, " it pointed to a funny looking llama.  
"Llama, llama, " it pointed to twin llamas.  
"Duck." It pointed to a duck.

"Llama, llama," it pointed to twin llamas."Cheesecake," it pointed to a plate of cheesecake.  
"Llama," it pointed to another llama.  
"Tablet," it pointed to a tablet.  
"Brick," it pointed to a brick.  
"Potato," it pointed to the potatoes.  
"Llama," it pointed to a llama close to it.  
"Llama, llama," it pointed to twin llamas.  
"Mushroom," it pointed to the mushrooms.  
"Llama," it pointed to another llama.  
"Llama, llama," it pointed to twin llamas.  
"Duck." It pointed to a duck.

"I was once a tree house," it pointed to the tree house.  
"I lived in a cake," it pointed to the cake.  
"But I never say the way" it pointed to a llama with a blindfold on.  
"The orange slayed the rake," it pointed to an orange and the rake.  
"I was only three years dead," it pointed to the tombstone.  
"But it told a tale," it pointed to the open book.  
"And now listen, little child," it pointed to the Muggle child.  
"To the safety rail." It pointed to the safety rail.

"Did you ever see a llama?" it pointed to another llama.  
"Kiss a llama," it pointed to two llamas kissing.  
"On a llama," it pointed to Neville, who was sitting on a llama.  
"Llama's llama," it pointed to a mother and baby llama.  
"Tastes of llama," it pointed to a llama licking itself.  
"Llama, llama," it pointed to twin llamas.  
"Duck." It pointed to a duck

"Half a llama," it pointed to a llama cut in half.  
"Twice a llama," it pointed to twin llamas.  
"Not a llama," it pointed to Harry.  
"Farmer," it pointed to a farmer.  
"Llama," it pointed to another llama.  
"Llama in a car," it pointed to the racing car, in which was another llama.  
"Alarm a llama," it pointed to Amanda Perkins, who was trying to scare a llama.  
"Llama," it pointed to another llama.  
"Duck." It pointed to a duck.

"Is that how it's told now?" it shrugged its shoulders as if to say, "I don't know".  
"Is it all so old?" it pointed to the old man.  
"Is it made of lemon juice?" it pointed to the glass of lemon juice.  
"Doorknob," it pointed to a doorknob.  
"Ankle," it pointed to the severed ankle.  
"Cold," it pointed to the person with a cold.  
"Now my song is getting thin," it pointed to an extremely thin llama.  
"I've run out of luck, " it pointed to the leprechaun.  
"Time for me to retire now," it pointed to a pair of old people that were retired.  
"And become a duck." It pointed at the duck once more.

The llama then started at the beginning of its song, and kept on repeating itself, still pointing to everything that was mentioned above. Harry was startled the first time that the llama pointed to him, but began to get used to it by the time the llama reached it's 37th reciting of the song. However, Neville continued to ride his llama, and Amanda kept on trying the scare the same llama.

"We have a whole day of this?" Ron asked, wearily.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hermione responded.

Almost all of Gryffindor had fallen asleep, grateful that there were chairs. Some strange people, like Dean Thomas, were still listening intently to the llama's song, although it hadn't changed for 9 hours. The llama didn't show any signs of tiredness, not even when McGonagall woke everybody up at 1:00 the next morning to take them back to Hogwarts. Once they were back in the Gryffindor common room, the whole house agreed that the only good thing about the trip was the fact that the got to skip school for a day.

**End**

**I know, I know. The song was completely idiotic. If you want to hear the tune of it and how fast it is sung, along with the hilarious pictures that go with it, just go to then go on the side under media to flash movies, then scroll down to "Classic Popular Flash Movies" and the Llama song is the first one. ****Trust me, it's hilarious. If you listen for long enough (I've been listening for 3 hours straight now), you can even write down the lyrics, since they flash at the bottom of the screen one line at a time. Or, you can just sing along using the lyrics I posted in this chapter! The choice is yours! But remember, if you have any song ideas or plot ideas (or both for that matter), send them to me in a review. See you next chapter!**


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**I forgot to thank Redfoxfan for sending me the link for the Llama song from last chapter, so I'm going to do it now: Thank you Milp!  
**

**I'd also like to thank DogLover258 for the idea of this next song. She sent me a bunch of song ideas for a Lily/James fic, and I thought that this one was the best, because I can actually see this happening.**

**Chapter 5**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**A/N: This is a Lily/James fic, but it also involves the other Marauders as well, but not Peter as much as Sirius and Remus, because I despise Peter. No offence to those who like him.**

Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat around in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for James to get back. The only reason they were waiting instead of following him was because they had no idea where the fourth Marauder could be.

"Maybe we could just use the map." Peter suggested.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "No, Peter. James took it with him. And besides, he went to go find Lily and ask her to go out with him. I personally don't want to be around to see the disappointment."

"Good point, Moony." Sirius said.

But they hadn't needed to even bother, for at that moment, a certain red headed someone came through the portrait hole. It looked like Lily had tears on her face as she walked across the almost empty common room and disappeared inside her dormitory. James came through shortly after, his face extremely red.

All three of his friends immediately got up from their seats. "Okay, spill," Sirius said, "What happened Prongs?"

It took a while before James could answer. " I found Lily in the library, and I asked her to go out with me. She said no."

Remus just nodded his head. "Naturally. She says that every time."

"So then I told her how much I needed her." James continued.

"Getting down to the sappy romantics that girls love," Sirius said with a grin.

"She just ignored me. So then…" he took a breath, "I kissed her…"

"WHAT?" Peter, Remus, and Sirius all yelled at the same time, making James jump slightly.

"Are you out of your mind, James?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, you never kiss a girl unless you know she feels that way about you too!" Remus added.

James' face went a little redder. "Well, I do know that she feels that way, she just doesn't want to show it."

"Whatever. What did she do after that?" Sirius pressed.

"She slapped me across the face."

All three of his friends winced at the same time.

Remus decided to give some advice. "Well, she probably did that because she was slightly confused about what happened, and about whether or not she felt that way. I think you should try to apologize to Lily, or else you'll never get her." Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Oh, alright." James said as he went to the stairs of the girls' dormitory. It was then that he remembered the booby trap on the stairs, and wondered how he was going to apologize to Lily if he couldn't even see her. He then heard some music playing from the room, and distinctly heard Lily turn it up so everyone could hear. She then said (as if into a microphone),

"This is for you, James. I can't tell you how I feel when I can see you in front of me, but I know you can hear this." She started singing along to the song that was playing:

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on_

_"A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning,  
Yeah._

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_"The highest powers,  
In lonely hours,   
The tears devour you._

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_"Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you,  
All that you need will surely come._

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do._

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,   
Until the sky falls down on me._

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain."_

James found himself speechless, with his mouth agape. He was secretly glad that Lily couldn't see him standing there like an idiot, when Lily came out of the dormitory. She definitely had tears on her face now as she ran down the stairs and flung her arms around James, who was very startled by this sudden display of emotion.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you," she whispered in his ear.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about what happened in the library."

Lily responded by pressing her lips against James'. He returned the kiss, feeling like he had finally accomplished something good that night.

**End**

**Well? How was it? Do tell. The next few will (hopefully) be R/Hr, unless anyone else has more L/J song ideas. Tell me in a review! Please?**


	6. At The Beginning

**For this next song, I'd like to thank my friend of many years (although I somehow doubt she'd be reading this right now) Charlynn, because she made me listen to this song about 6 or 7 times in a row while playing Barbies in Grade 3. Thanks Char!**

**A Bunch Of Songfics**

**Chapter 6**

**At The Beginning**

**Oh, I should tell you that this fic doesn't exactly follow HBP because Dumbledore isn't dead. Oh, and I'm not telling you what the pairing is, because there are at least 3.**

It was Wednesday evening of the last week of school, and our favourite trio was starting to accept the fact that they wouldn't be able to be at Hogwarts ever again, unless they took up teaching jobs in a few years. That's right, it was the last week of their last year at school, and once dinner was over, Dumbledore had a surprise for all the 7th years.

"Before you all leave, I'd like to ask that the 7th years stay, for a special announcement." Years 1 through 6 left the Great Hall with confused looks on their faces, while all the 7th years stayed seated, with equally confused looks on their faces.

Once the last 1st year left, Dumbledore resumed speaking. "I don't know why this is happening, since we've never had anything like it in the history of Hogwarts, but on Friday evening there will be a ball for all 7th years. I think that the author of this story may have something to do with it, however."

Everyone turned to look at a curly, brown haired Ravenclaw who was waving nervously. Her blonde friend was grinning at her. Everyone turned their attention back to the Headmaster.

"So, I advise you all to use tomorrow's 7th year only Hogsmeade trip to find something suitable to wear, and maybe sort out who's going with who while you're there. You may leave now."

There was a scramble to get out of the room, in which, Hermione and Ron lost Harry.

"Where is he now?" Hermione said, impatiently.

"I have no clue." Ron replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where Harry was, however, was trying to get a hold of the brown haired Ravenclaw who seemed to have come out of nowhere. He finally did, but she was with her blonde friend. Harry stepped up to them.

"Uh…" he said, awkwardly.

The blonde smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, heading towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"See you later, Char!" the brown haired girl called after her. Her friend simply waved back.

"Uh…" Harry tried again.

"Okay, I'll make the first move, then. My name's Katie," she said.

"Uh…"

Katie grinned. "When a girl tells you her name, you're supposed to reply by telling her your name."

"Uh…"

Her grin faded. "Will you stop staring at my chest? My face is up here." Katie reached out a hand and lifted his chin up.

"Uh…hi?"

She sighed. "I guess it's a start."

Harry shook his head, as if trying to wake himself from a trance or a dream. "Sorry about that. My name is…"

"I already know your name." Katie snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that you said I should say my name. You're starting to act like a Slytherin."

"I could have easily been one. Then again, I could have just as easily been a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. I could really fall under any of the four houses. But enough about that, you were about to ask me to go to the ball with you…"

Harry's face lit up.

"…and I was about to decline, because I already have a date." And without another word, Katie left in the direction of her common room. Harry slowly walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the comfy chairs by the fireplace when Harry walked in.

"Where were you?" Hermione practically screamed. "We were worried sick when you didn't show! Well, at least, I was."

Harry winced slightly at Hermione's words. Her expression immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, Harry. What happened, anyway?"

Harry found himself speechless again as he sat down. "Uh…"

Ron jumped to conclusions. "Did you try to corner a girl?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione joined in. "Was it that Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded again.

"Let me guess; she rejected you, saying that she already had someone?" Ron finished.

Harry nodded again. "Hermione, would you…"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Harry, but Ron finally listened to what I said at the Yule Ball in our 4th year, and asked me before anyone else had a chance."

Ron was also shaking his head. "What is it with you and Ravenclaws?" he asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking puzzled.

"Oh, come on! First Cho, now this girl, who's next, her blonde friend?"

Harry immediately sat up.

"Oh brother." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "You really shouldn't have said anything to him, Ron."

Ron couldn't help but grin.

Harry didn't get a chance to go find Katie's friend, however, because the next minute all the 7th years were being forced to go to bed. When someone complained, they were told that they'd be going to Hogsmeade at 7:00 a.m. to look for something to wear to the ball. After that, nobody really complained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, all 7th years woke at 6:00 to get ready and have breakfast before going. Some, like Lavender and Pavarti, were complaining that they needed more beauty sleep. Others, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were just glad to get out of the school for the day, even if most of it had to be spent trying on dresses or tuxes. When they got to the village, the group split into two; the girls went one way, and the guys went the other.

Lavender and Pavarti only had to try on one dress each before finding the perfect one, but Hermione spent almost an hour trying to find one that looked good on her figure. But when she finally found "the one", everyone else in the store dropped what they were holding to stare at the beauty of her dress. It was deep scarlet with a single strap and gold sequins. It was tight but not too tight, if you know what I mean, and it flared out slightly at the bottom. She even found some gorgeous scarlet high heels to go with it, as well as some long ruby earrings.

Katie, meanwhile, also found the perfect dress. Coincidently, it was the exact same as Hermione's, except blue instead of red. Now, you may be wondering why I'm wasting time telling you about her, and it may or may not have something to do with the fact that she's me, but you'll find out soon.

The girls all left the dress store a few hours later after everybody bought their dresses, and at the same time, the boys all left the tux store after buying their tuxes. A blonde haired Ravenclaw walked up to Katie and started talking to her, while Hermione tried to find Harry and Ron.

"So, did you find a dress?" Ron asked her.

Hermione grinned. "You bet I did! Did you two find tuxes?"

"Yep. All us guys got simple black ones. Bit boring, really. So let's see your dress, Hermione."

She shook her head. "No can do, Ron. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to see it."

Harry sighed. "The ball is tomorrow, and I still don't have a date!"

"Don't worry," Ron tried to reassure him, "you're the best at getting last minute dates! Why not ask Pavarti again?"

He shook his head. "Already did. She's going with somebody else."

Just then, Katie walked up to them-or rather, to Harry. "My date just dumped me, and you're the only other one who's even offered, so..."

"YES!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just…meet me at the entrance to the Great Hall tomorrow night when the ball starts, and don't be late." She sighed and walked away, muttering, "I can't believe I had to stoop to this level just to get a date…"

"Some might call it the rebound, but I call it a yes," Harry replied. **(A/N: I stole that line from the Danny Phantom episode with the whole dance thing)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friday night – the night of the ball **

**7:55 p.m.**

**Entrance Hall**

Every single 7th year in the school was crowded in the Entrance Hall. Some had dates on their arms, while others waited for theirs. Finally, at 8:00 pm exactly, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everybody swarmed in. For the first hour or so, there weren't very many romantic songs, so nothing exciting happened. But then, a very nice song played.

Hermione gasped. "This is my favourite song!"

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Really? It's my favourite too."

"So let's dance!"

And they did. But instead of dancing inside the Great Hall with everybody else, Ron took Hermione into the garden. They were far enough away from everybody that no one would hear them, and yet close enough to hear the music. Suddenly, Hermione started singing along.

"_We were strangers,  
Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you."_

Ron sang the guy's part.

_"No one told me__  
I was going to find you.  
Unexpected,  
What you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope,  
You were there to remind me,"_

He took her hands in his and they sang together.

"_This is the start._

"_And life is a road  
And I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road,_

_Now and forever,  
Wonderful journey._

"_I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."_

The two of them got into the flow of the song, and soon, Hermione was twirling and dancing while she sang.

"_We were strangers,  
On a crazy adventure."_

Ron started dancing with her.

"_Never dreaming,  
How our dreams would come true."_

A large group had gathered around them to hear them sing, since they sounded so good together, but neither of them even noticed.

"_Now here we stand,  
Unafraid of the future,  
At the beginning with you._

"_Well, life is a road  
And I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever,  
Wonderful journey._

"_I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

"_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark.  
Now I know  
My dream will live on,  
I've been waiting so long,  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart."_

The next part was one that the guy (Richard Marx) sang the first part of the chorus while the girl (Donna Lewis) just stretched the words "life" and "love" and then joined the guy at the "Life is a road" part. So, they did that.

"_And life is a road  
And I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever,  
Wonderful journey._

"_I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."_

_"Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on…"_

Only Hermione's voice echoed through the night at this next line.

"_Starting out on a journey._

Then Ron joined her again.

_"Life is a road  
And I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning…  
With you."_

At the end of the song, Ron and Hermione stood facing each other with their hands locked together, still completely oblivious to the crowd around them.

**End**

**Well? I promised to make a R/Hr fic, didn't I? The next one will be kind of funny because of the paring…**


	7. Keep Holding On

**Hey, I know I said that I'd make a funny one next, but I decided that it was too crappy to post. Besides, I heard this song on the radio recently, and thought that it would be great as Harry/Ginny, so I decided to bring you the sadness and romance of:**

**Chapter 7**

**Keep Holding On**

**WARNING: This songfic contains a slight HBP spoiler in it, but just a slight one.**

Ginny waited nervously in hers and Harry's room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the trio to get back from destroying the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Just then, there was a pop, and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the room. As soon as Harry came into view, Ginny ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Uh, hi Ginny." Harry said uncertainly. His face was blank and unreadable to most, but Ginny could tell right away that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, almost afraid to find out.

Ron and Hermione shrugged. "We found the Horcrux, and destroyed it, which means that Voldemort is just as mortal as us now. But," Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "it also means that we're even closer to the Final Battle, in which…well, you get the picture."

Ginny swallowed the lump that seemed to be forming in her throat. Ron and Hermione left the room, and Harry closed the door. He sat down on the bed, and Ginny sat beside him. Cautiously, unsure of how he was feeling, she put a gentle hand on his arm. Harry turned his head to look at her.

"Ginny," he began, "I don't know what to do."

Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about, but decided to make him say it out loud. "About what?" she inquired.

"About…the battle coming up. I don't know when it's going to happen, or where, or how. And, I'm sure that Voldemort will have some sort of army, but I don't."

Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Well," she said with a sly grin on her face, "what about the DA group from 2 years ago?"

Harry almost laughed. "Ginny, do you honestly think that any of them would come? I mean, one, we're far away from Hogwarts. Two, their parents might not let them come."

"We had doubts about whether or not anybody would come when they were called last year, but a few people did. If they don't come, there's always the Order."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. "Ginny, you know I'm not just talking about the beginning of the battle. I'm also talking about the outcome. I don't want to become a murderer, but I also don't want to get killed." He then directed his gaze to the floor, and Ginny was startled to see tears streaking down the side of his face. "I'm not ready for this to happen, Ginny," he whispered.

"Harry, look at me." He did so.

"_You're not alone,  
Together we stand,  
I'll be by your side,  
You know I'll take your hand._

"_When it gets cold,  
And it feels like the end,  
There's no place to go,  
You know I won't give in.  
No, I won't give in._

"_Keep holding on,  
Cause you know,  
I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you._

"_Just stay strong,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through._

"_There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do,_  
'_Ain't no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through._

"_So far away,  
Wish you were here,  
Before it's too late,  
This might all disappear._

"_Before the doors close,  
And it comes to an end,  
With you by my side,  
I will fight and defend.  
I'll fight and defend.  
Yeah, yeah._

"_Keep holding on,  
Cause you know,  
I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you._

"_Just stay strong,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through._

"_There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do,_  
'_Ain't no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through._

"_Hear me when I say,  
When I say I believe,  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Nothing's gonna change destiny.  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

"_La-da-da-da,  
La-da-da-da,  
La-da-da-da,  
La-da-da-da-da-da._

"_Keep holding on,  
Cause you know,  
I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you._

"_Just stay strong,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through._

"_There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do,_  
'_Ain't no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So keep holding on,  
Cause you know  
We'll make it through,  
We'll make it through."_

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny placed two fingers on his lips. "Look," she said, "save your conspiracy theories for later, alright? Everybody has to die sometime, and I'm sure that the world can forgive you if you kill the most hated man on it. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that you're alive right now, and we'll worry about the Final Battle's outcome when we get there. Deal?"

Harry nodded his head silently.

**End**

**Yes, I know that it was short (like all of them) but it's not my fault! Okay, maybe it is…oh well! Cookie for anyone who can guess who today's song artist is!**


	8. Unfaithful

**This chapter is written differently from all the others. Instead of having the story lead up to a character singing the song, this time I'll have the song in italics while the story is going on. This is told in Hermione's POV as well as present tense. Just to tell you.**

**Chapter 8**

**Unfaithful**

I walk in the door and go straight to my room. Or should I say, our room.

_Story of my life,  
Been searching for that right,  
But it keeps avoiding me…_

I've been with Harry for over a year, but it doesn't always feel that way.

_Trouble in my soul,  
Because it seems that wrong,  
Really likes my company…_

Although it's 6:00 pm, I find Harry waiting on the bed for me.

_He's more than a man,  
And this is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue…_

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply. "I can't talk for long; I've got to go soon."

_But clouds are rollin in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him I just can't be true…_

I see a flicker of disappointment cross his face, and I have to look away to hide the tears that have begun to form in my eyes.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy.  
I can see him dying…_

_I don't wanna do this anymore.  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside._

_And I don't wanna do this anymore.  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be…  
A murderer._

I start to get ready to go out, but the eyeliner and mascara I'm trying to apply just runs down my cheeks with my tears.

_I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doin my hair,  
Preparing for another date…_

He comes over to me and wipes the tears off my face.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

Quickly, I try to come up with a lie to tell. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Ginny. She broke up with Draco yesterday."

"Oh." Harry falters slightly before kissing my cheek. "Where are you going, again?"

Some more quick thinking on my part. "Well, Luna and Lavender are throwing a party for Ginny to help cheer her up, and I decided to come." Sort of true. Ginny did break up with Draco, and Luna and Lavender are throwing her a party, but that's not where I'm going. Harry knows this, but pretends not to.

_A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
_

_I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls.  
A lie I didn't have to tell…_

_Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well…_

Again, Harry hesitates, then pulls me into a hug.

"Have fun, Hermione," he whispers.

I bite my lip before walking to my car.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy…  
I can see him dying._

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside._

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be…  
A murderer._

As I'm driving, I turn on the radio. Every station I turn to is talking about being true to your love. I quickly turn it off. The last thing I need is more tears.

_Our love, his trust,  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head,  
Get it over with…  
I don't wanna to this…  
Anymore…_

I pull up into the driveway of Ron's house, still sure that this is the wrong thing to do. I knock on the door, and he answers it.

"Hey, Hermione. I thought you'd be going to Ginny's party," he says as he holds the door open for me.

I smile as I enter. "We made a date, and I intend to keep it."

Ron leads me into the dining room and gets me to sit down.

"Unfortunately, the most romantic dinner we're going to get in this short amount of time is Mac & Cheese," he says, going into the kitchen and starting dinner.

I stand up and look around. After a few minutes, Ron comes in with two hot bowls of Macaroni and Cheese. He sets the bowls down on the table and leaves to get ketchup and drinks.

Once he sits down, we start eating. Although he tries to engage me in conversation a couple times, I remain silent throughout the entire thing.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" he asks, concerned.

I silently shake my head. I don't trust my voice right now.

He gets up and comes over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I try to open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I try again, with no luck. Finally, on the third try, my voice decides to work. "I…I can't do this anymore."

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside._

Ron looks puzzled. "You can't do what?" he asks.

"Be so unfaithful to Harry. I'm sorry Ron, but…" I get a funny feeling. "Something's wrong. I have to go!"

Ron looks startled. "What? Okay, leave if you have to. But whatever happens, let me know, okay? And try not to get a speeding ticket." He kisses me softly before I go.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore…_

I'm driving as fast as I can without speeding…

_I don't wanna take away his life…_

I get back home and run through the door, afraid of what I might find…

_I don't wanna be…_

In our room, Harry's lying on the bed. But not in it. I get a little closer, and see his eyes wide open. I hold my breath. Harry's wand lies right beside him, and I instantly know what happened.

_A murderer._

Still in shock, I climb onto the bed, staring at Harry's lifeless body. This time, I don't bother to stop the tears from flowing.

**End**

**Cruel, I know. But I can't help it! That's just how I am! Anyway, as always, if you have any song suggestions, put them in a review and I'll try to use them. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Final Goodbye

**I'm going to be mean with this songfic. I'm sorry, but it fits the song. To all you Ginny haters out there, this is your fic. To all you Ginny lovers, like me, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 9 **

**Final Goodbye **

**Summary: It's after the Last Battle, and Ginny and Harry think that they'll finally be able to be together. Yeah right. These are Ginny's last words to Harry.**

**A/N: I was listening to this song last night, and this idea just popped into my head. I hate it, but being a writer, I have to post it; otherwise it'll smother me whole.**

The Death Eaters were putting up quite a fight, and everyone but Harry was dealing with them. Harry was up there duelling it out with Voldemort. Eventually, he killed him, and once the Death Eaters saw that their master was totally and completely dead, with absolutely no way of coming back, they all retreated.

The only ones who survived on the good side were: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco, who came to his senses when he saw just what the evil side was doing and joined the good. So of course, none of them could rejoice, knowing that all their friends and family was dead except each other.

"We're all gonna have to stick together now," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "All we have is each other." She buried her head in Ron's chest, sobbing.

"Maybe that's not so bad," Ginny said, leaning against Harry. "I could get used to this."

But Draco, who didn't have anyone, just sat on a rock. "I couldn't," he said. "I've honestly never been this alone before. At home there were always servants around me, even when my parents weren't, and at school I was surrounded by the other Slytherins who worshipped me. Now, even though you say we all have each other, I know that the four of you will split off into your couples, and I'll be all alone." He stared longingly at Ginny. "If I could have someone, it would make this easier."

Ginny caught his glances. "I feel bad for you, Draco, I really do. But there's no way I'd leave Harry's side. Not intentionally. I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged. "It's not your fault, Ginny." He looked up at Harry. _But I know who's fault it __is_, he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny and Harry sat on the couch, his arm around her shoulders, watching a movie. It was a horror one, and just as the movie was reaching its climax, there was a knock on the door, making the two of them jump. Harry paused the movie while Ginny got up to go to the door.

"Hello?" she said when she opened it. A hooded stranger stood in the doorway. He pushed Ginny aside and went towards Harry. Ginny could tell that something bad was going to happen, so she yelled, "Harry! Look out!"

Harry spun around to see the figure raise a dagger and throw it. Just before the dagger hit Harry square in the chest, Ginny jumped in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, holding Ginny in his arms. The figure ran away. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Harry…" she said, every breath causing her pain. She was fighting her best to stay alive, though after a while she knew it was useless.

"No, Ginny. Save your breath," Harry whispered as his one true love lay dieing in him arms.

"Please, put me down on the floor."

Harry did so. "There's something I need to tell you," Ginny managed to say, and summoning her strength a little bit at a time, she sang,

"_I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave_

_"Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

_"Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

_"Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

_"Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong_

_"Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_"His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_"Goodbye." _ With that one last word, Ginny knew that it was time to go. She raised her hands to Harry's face and pulled him down to her, kissing him for the last time. Then, she let her body go limp. One word echoed through her head as she died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End **

**See? I told you I was going to be mean. I'm really sorry, everyone, but like I said, I just had to post it. Please don't hate me! Cookie for anyone who can guess who the hooded stranger was! And if you guess who sings this song, I'll give you a giant cookie!  
**


	10. My Immortal

**Yes, I know that you all probably hate me for that last chapter. But it's not my fault! Like I said, I couldn't help myself! I just had to post it, or it would eat me alive! Just like I have to post this one. Of course, this is one that I can actually see happening.**

**Chapter 10 **

**My Immortal **

**Told in Ginny's POV**

Sitting on my bed, I wait for him. The only one I've ever loved. Harry finally walks in the room, and it's no secret that something's bothering him. I walk over to where he stands. Thankfully, he was able to see the mistake he made at Dumbledore's funeral, and take me back, and now we've been together for about 3 years or so. Of course, he defeated Voldemort, but none of us ever counted on the Dark Lord having a son. Now, that son is trying to finish what his father started. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and curious brown eyes meet shimmering green ones.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

He sighs. "Voldemort's son is going to try and kill me, I just know it."

"I'll be here for you," I promise him. "And together we'll defeat this dude too, the way we defeated his father."

He nods. "I guess you're right."

At that moment, Hermione screams downstairs. We break apart and run down towards her. Ron comes running too. The three of us turn a corner, and see Hermione lying on the floor, dead. Her killer is still standing above her, and we all recognize the very man Harry and I were just talking about. **(A/N: You can probably all see where I'm going with this, can't you?)**

Harry narrows his eyes. "What was that for?" he yells.

Voldemort's son turns to us. "To get you down here. It worked pretty well, didn't it? I mean, here I am, and there you are. Of course, I'll have to get rid of your other two friends as well." He looks at Ron and me.

Without looking back, Harry says to Ron, "Take Ginny and hide. Get out of here."

"Are you nuts?" Ron asks incredulously. "We're not going anywhere."

Voldemort's son fires a curse at Ron that just barely misses. "Okay," he says, eyes wide in fear. "We're gone." My brother grabs my arm and pulls me away from the scene downstairs.

I struggle all the way. "NO!" I scream. "Let go of me!"

I kick, hit, whatever, but Ron doesn't give up until we reach a safe place in the house. I give up and settle for sitting on the floor, hugging my legs close to my chest in fear. No matter what happens, Harry can't die. He just can't. Because if he dies, then I'll have nothing left to live for. After what seems like forever but must really only be a few minutes, there's silence downstairs. Ron tells me to stay put, and goes out to see if it's all right. He comes back a little while later, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well?" I demand.

"Harry did it," Ron whispers, but I can tell there's more. When he won't give me an explanation, I decide to look for myself. What I find shocks me, but I should have seen it coming. Sure enough, Voldemort's son lies dead on the floor, but across from him is Harry, also on the floor. "I guess that they both fired the Killing Curse at the same time," Ron says, coming up from behind me. I sink to the floor, tears falling fast and thick down my face. I bury my head in my arms, my entire body shaking from the force of my sobs.

I don't stop for a long time, after which Ron has already left. I sigh.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."_

**Just like the last one, I had to post this. I honestly don't like it, but I love the song. Evanescence is so awesome. I might do a fic for Bring Me to Life as well. If any of you have any song suggestions, feel free to stick them in a review for me, and I'll see if I can use them. I really want to do another Lily/James one, but I don't have any ideas for songs for them. Help me out, guys!**


	11. Everything Back But You

**I'm back! This is, by far, my most favourite Avril Lavigne song ever! All right, here it goes!**

**Chapter 11**

**Everything Back But You**

Hermione sat on her bed, glaring at a postcard.

_Today was the worst day I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind_

She had been going out with Draco, yes, Draco, for quite a while, and he decided that he needed a small vacation. Yeah, right. "Small" turned out to be two months. And the one thing she hadn't counted on was Pansy Parkinson.

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought that everything was gonna be just fine._

Hermione looked again at the postcard, and re-read the words.

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it.  
It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you  
There's no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her,  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me,  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
Bitch, slut, psycho babe,  
I hate you why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you, I want everything back but you._

Hard as she tried to keep them away, the tears kept on falling. Hadn't Harry, Ron, and even _Ginny_ warned her to stay away from Draco? That he wasn't "the one"?

_My friends tried to tell me all along  
That you weren't the right one for me._

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see._

And had she listened to them? No. She'd said that Draco was changed, that he wasn't the same guy he used to be. Tears came thicker and faster every time she read the postcard.

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it.  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Now you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her,  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
Bitch, slut, psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you._

Why she still thought he was okay, she'd never know. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelled like cheap perfume  
And it didn't smell like you  
There's no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there with a  
Bitch, slut, psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame?  
Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_ I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you_

_I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you  
_

She finally crumpled the piece of paper in her hands and threw it in the garbage. "When he gets home, there'll be hell to pay," she vowed.

**End**

**Yes, it's over. It was short, I know, but I couldn't think of much else to put. If any of you have any ideas at all on a song for me to put in here, please put it in a review. Peace out!**_  
_


	12. Unwanted

**I don't think this is too sad…but then, I haven't written it yet, so I can't really say, can I? Anyway, the only thing I have to go on is the song, which, like the last one, is by Avril Lavigne. Here goes nothing! (And yeah, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy…namely reading Deathly Hallows, which I finished doing today…yay me!)**

**Summary: These are Ginny's thoughts starting in PS and moving on into CoS…it's sort of AU, only to fit the song…meaning that some stuff didn't really happen, but most of it did. **

**Chapter 12 **

**Unwanted**

A ten-year-old Ginny found herself staring at her hero. She thought herself lucky that Harry Potter had come over to her family, when he could have asked anybody else how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Gathering up her courage, she went up to him while her mum was busy with the rest of the family. She held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley." She smiled as he took her hand and shook it

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter."

_All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight _

He sort of gave a half grin back at her before going to join Ron in going through the wall.

"Come on, Ginny, dear," her mother said, ushering her through so they could say goodbye to everyone else.

"Mum, why can't I go?" she asked.

"Because, dear, you're still a year too young. You'll go next year."

_Oh ya ya  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

Next year came, and with it came Harry, coming to her house. She didn't even know it until she came down asking for her jumper, and saw him sitting at the table. He said hi to her, but she ran back upstairs. She knew they'd be talking about her, Ron probably making fun of her in front of her idol. But this year would be different…this year, she'd be going to Hogwarts as well…this year, she could prove that she was worthy to be friends with the great Harry Potter, possibly even be his girlfriend later on…

Ginny shook her head. "No, that'll never happen," she told herself. "Why would someone as famous as him even think of going out with someone as plain as me?"

She realised as the school year came around that she was probably right. Harry never even once said "hello" to her in the hallway, and she knew that he saw her.

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away_

She thought, come Valentine's Day, that if she sent him one of those singing Valentines provided by Professor Lockhart, he'd finally notice her, but she was wrong. He just seemed embarrassed about it, which made her more upset.

_No I just don't understand why you  
Won't talk to me  
It hurts that I'm so unwanted  
For nothing don't talk words against me_

She started confiding even more in Tom Riddle, writing in his diary as much as she could.

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away_

Without really knowing what happened, she woke up one day to find herself deep within some sort of Chamber. She realised almost instantly that this was the Chamber of Secrets. She couldn't move, wasn't able to do anything except lie there and feel helpless.

_I tried to belong  
It didn't feel wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it takes_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
_

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away_

Ginny woke up again and looked around. She was still in the Chamber, but something was different. Tom Riddle was gone, his diary had a huge hole in it, and another look around told her why. She saw the Basilisk's fang in Harry's hand, although she didn't know what it was, and found that she could move again.

She tried desperately to explain everything that happened to Harry, but he seemed to already know. When she realised that it was he who had saved her, she smiled. She knew now, somehow, that she wouldn't be ignored again…and probably never let outside the house when her mother found out what happened.

**End **

**Yeah, I know. It wasn't my best one, but then I didn't have much to work with. I'm thinking of starting one of these for Danny Phantom. If any of you guys like Danny Phantom, and have any songs that might work for anything in there, feel free to tell me, and I'll try to use the song if I can.**


	13. Tomorrow

**Here's another one. Yes, the pairing is Ginny/Draco, but the song doesn't really work for very many other pairings I can think of right now…anyway, here you go. Yet another song by Avril.**

**Tomorrow **

"Ginny!" Draco's voice filled the corridor. The girl he was calling kept walking on, not caring that her name was being called. He finally caught up with her. "Ginny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

She suddenly turned around, anger making her beautiful face a little scarier. "You called Hermione a Mudblood. In case you haven't noticed, she's my best friend!"

She turned back and started walking off again.

"I…it just slipped out! I didn't mean to! Please, Ginny!"

"NO! I refuse to be with somebody who makes fun of my friends!"

Draco caught up with her again. "It…it'll be okay," he tried to assure her. "I won't do it ever again, just please stay with me!"

She turned around once more, this time her face showing sadness. "That's what you said the last 10 times."

_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Ya I try to believe you  
But I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today…_

And with that, she walked into the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco standing outside like a moron. Ignoring all the questions and things thrown at her, she walked up to the girls' dormitory to find Hermione sitting on her bed, staring off into space.

"Hey," Ginny said. Hermione didn't respond, so Ginny sat beside her.

"Why do you still insist on staying by his side?" the older girl asked finally. "Why do you try to make everyone see that 'he's changed', when clearly he hasn't?"

"I…I don't know," Ginny replied truthfully. "But I think that this time is the last. I mean the last time I stick up for him."

_I don't know how I'll feel__  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day._

"You don't have to wait for him to make all the choices," Hermione continued. "Because it's obvious that however much he wants to be with you, he's not willing to change himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginny yawned. "But I think I'll wait until morning to confront him."

_It's always been up to you__  
It's turning around it's up to me  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't_

_Give me a little time  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not too late  
Not today…_

Morning came, and Ginny went to find Draco and tell him exactly how she felt. She got to the Great Hall and walked straight over to the Slytherin table where she could see him talking to some of his friends.

For some reason, she had no idea what she was going to say. Should she break up with him and leave him to fend for himself? Or should she stick with him to try and make him change?

_I don't know how I'll feel__  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
And I know I'm not ready_

Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Maybe tomorrow

_Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'm not ready _

_Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Maybe tomorrow_

"Draco…" she started, but he spoke first.

"I don't think this is working out. It was fun at first, but now…I'm not able to be myself anymore. Sorry, Ginny."

She went back to the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on her face.

_And I wanna believe you__  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Ya I try to believe you  
Not today…_

_Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change._

**End **

**Okay, so this also wasn't my best, but so what?**


	14. Hot

**After this, I've got 6 songs on my list of ones to type up, but I'll take requests still. I'd like to thank SkyflowerRose for one of those 6 songs, which I won't be able to post until the last one (I've had my own list here for quite some time), but I ****will****get around to it, I promise. Also, if any of you are Danny Phantom fans, I'd like some suggestions for songs for that. Okay, enough chatter, I'll get on with the fic now.**

**Chapter 14**

**Hot**

Summary: Basically, these are Ginny's thoughts when she and Harry are going out in HBP. Yes, I will (eventually) have some taking place in DH, but the first one I have for that is the one that SkyflowerRose sent me. This is mostly AU, since I know that Harry would never do this while Ginny was only in her fifth year, but some of it is somewhat true, if that even makes any sense.

Ginny looked at the man walking beside her, and smiled. It had taken her over 5 years, but she finally got Harry Potter as her boyfriend. She'd had many boyfriends in the past, but none that felt this right.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into a corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever  
Just say it loud_

Ginny grinned to herself. Harry had _no_ idea what he'd gotten himself into. She whispered something into his ear, and he nodded enthusiastically.

_Now you're in,  
You can't get out!_

They made their way into an empty classroom, and closed the door, Harry locking it with a flick of his wand, and casting the _Muffliato _spell on the room.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me  
Baby, baby  
You're so good to me  
Baby, baby_

Ginny started snogging him senseless, and forced him to back up into the teacher's desk. He raised his eyebrows; he could take a hint.

_I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show all the places  
You've never been  
And I can make you say everything  
That you've never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again_

_Now you're in  
You can't get out  
_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me  
Baby, baby  
You're so good to me  
Baby, baby_

_Kiss me  
Gently  
Always I know  
Hold me  
Love me  
Don't ever go…_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
_

_I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

_You're so good_

After their little "adventure", Ginny and Harry realized that they were perfect for each other.

**End **

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I just didn't feel like writing anything better.**

**Ginny: Hold on, something doesn't add up here.**

Harry: Yeah, since when does Katie not feel like writing?

**Me: Since Deathly Hallows came out, and pretty much all my fav pplz died.**

**Both: Ah, that makes sense now.**

**Me: That's what I thought. So while I'm trying to re-discover life in FanFiction, there may be a temporary hold on this fic.**


	15. Ginnylicious

**Okay, enough Avril. Enough drama. TIME FOR SOME HUMOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Ginnylicious…I mean, Fergalicious**

Summary: This takes place in HBP when we find out just how wanted Ginny is by the general male population of Gryffindor. The song is Fergalicious by Fergie, but Fergie's name is changed to Ginny.

Ginny walked out into the Gryffindor Common Room, where there were no girls, only boys. Harry and Ron were somewhere random, but not there.

As soon as she walked out, the boys started singing, with Dean Thomas as their main lead.

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up ya'll,  
Cuz this is it.  
The beat that I'm banging  
Is delicious._

Then, Ginny burst into song as well, dancing around the Common Room in a provocative way.

_Ginnylicious definition  
Make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure  
So they get their pleasure from my photo_

She turned to look at a group of fifth years, looking at a picture of her winking at them suggestively.

_You could see me,  
You can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy,  
I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons  
Why I tease 'em,  
Boys just come and go like seizures, _

_Ginnylicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That put them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Ginnylicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)  
_

_Ginnylicious def-  
Ginnylicious def-  
Ginnylicious def- (def is echoing)  
Ginnylicious definition  
Make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Jenny (Hey, Jenny)  
I'm the G to the I, the N, the N, the Y  
And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Ginnylicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (ooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Ginnylicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy_

Dean Thomas sang now.

_T to the A to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y, girl you're tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it, Ginny._

Then Ginny took it again, this time, rapping.

_All the time I turn around__  
Brotha's gather round  
Always looking at me up and down  
Looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now-  
I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating  
How the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell  
That I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz they say she's…_

_Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That put them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (got, got, got)_

_Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just  
Working on my fitness  
He's my witness (ooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Ginnylicious t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Ginnylicious t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t- (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

Dean sang the rest of the song.

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty.  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. _

_T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D,  
To the, E to the, L I C I O U S,  
To the D to the E, to the L I C I O U S,  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty.  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. _

_T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S,  
To the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S,  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..._

The portrait hole opened, and everybody scrambled to grab a seat before the rest of the girls, Harry, and Ron came back in. As Ginny ran up to Harry and kissed him, all the other boys sighed because they knew they couldn't have her.

**End**

**The next one will have to wait for tomorrow, but it'll also be funny, I promise. **


	16. Promiscuous

**Sorry for the insanely long wait…I have two more songs to use after this, and I'll try to post those chapters as soon as possible. Here's Promiscuous! **

**Chapter 16**

**Promiscuous (duh!)**

**(A/N: When the song lyrics come, I'll type it in script format to make it easier for myself. Oh, and this is post DH, but before the "19 years later" part.)**

Every witch and wizard in Britain was having a "No More Voldemort" party in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, and even the Death Eaters and their kids were there. Yes, that's stupid, I know, but trust me, I have to put that. Anyway, most of the former 7th years were getting drunk, and nobody knew where the star of this party was…or his girlfriend. Yes, that's right, Harry and Ginny were missing. So were Hermione and Ron, but the party continued anyway.

Draco was making out with Pansy in a corner, both of them totally wasted. Suddenly, Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado came on, and Draco grabbed Pansy's hand, pulling her onto a table. They started singing it.

Draco: _How ya doing young lady  
The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player on your trunk  
I was at a loss of words  
First time that we spoke_

Pansy: _If your looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you looking for her in the day time in the light  
_

Draco: _You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

Pansy: _You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it?  
_  
Draco: _All I can do is try, give me one chance  
What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand  
I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
_  
Pansy: _You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

Draco: _Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

Pansy: _Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

Draco: _Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
_  
Pansy: _Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?  
Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute  
_  
Draco: _Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
where u at, do you mind if I come to_

Pansy: _I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Bitch ima level do you think that you can handle it?  
_  
Draco: _They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down_

Pansy: _I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I may need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

Draco: _I want you on my team_

Pansy: _So does everybody else.  
_  
Draco: _Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

Pansy: _What kind of girl do you take me for?  
_  
Draco: _Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want  
_  
Pansy: _Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

Draco: _Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

Pansy: _Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?  
_  
Draco: _(beat) frica Don't be mad, don't get mean_

Pansy: _(beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean_

Draco: _Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

Pansy: _(beat) frica Don't get mad, don't be mean_

Draco: _Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on  
_  
Pansy: _I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

Draco: _Bring that on?_

Pansy: _You know what I mean_

Draco: _Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

Pansy: _I'm trying to get inside of your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say  
_  
Draco: _It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gonna like_

Pansy: _Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash  
_  
Draco: _Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

Pansy: _Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait  
_  
Draco: _Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

Pansy: _Promiscuous Boy  
We're one and the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

Everybody applauded when the song was done, and Harry and Ginny came back from wherever it is they were, hair messed up and clothes on backwards. Ron and Hermione came shortly after that, looking the same way.

Harry noticed everybody clapping, and then saw Draco and Pansy get down from the table. "What'd we miss?" he asked.

**End**

**There you go. The next one will be courtesy of SkyflowerRose, and will also be the second to last one on my list. You know what that means, don't you? That's right, I need suggestions! And, like I've been saying over and over again (I'm beginning to think that nobody reads the Author Notes) I also need suggestions for Danny Phantom songfics. See ya!**


	17. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**I've got only one more after this, so send in ideas! Please? Oh, I decided against doing SkyflowerRose's suggestion…sorry! I looked at the lyrics, and couldn't really think of how to write it…maybe if you can help me think of a different song, I'll do that one…anyway, that means that this is the last song I've got on my list so far. This is post HBP, but has nothing to do with DH. Once again, when the song comes, I'll switch to script format.**

**Chapter 17**

**Don't Phunk With My Heart**

Ginny sat alone on a grassy hill, thinking about all the fun she'd had with Harry as his girlfriend. But then he had to go and be the hero, breaking her heart in the process. "I'm not going to take him back if he asks," she vowed. At that moment, Harry came over to her. He and Hermione were both over at the Burrow to visit with the Weasleys, and Hermione was currently busy with Ron, doing God knows what in his room…Ginny didn't really want to think about it.

Harry sat himself down beside Ginny. "I'm really sorry," he started, but Ginny resolutely turned her head away from him, partly because she didn't want him to see her crying. But Harry was just as stubborn as she was, and he wasn't about to give up that easily. "I was being a jerk, and I didn't really mean to break up with you. I realize that if Voldemort wanted to hurt you, he'd do so whether or not we're together, because he knows that I still love you."

Ginny turned her head to look at him. "You've been talking to Hermione, haven't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I admit it. But I really do want you back, Gin, I can't stand it without you."

Ginny tried her best to keep calm…yeah, not working out too well. "So you expect me to take you back, just so that you can break my heart again? You know what, that's not going to happen!" She stood up and started to walk away, but Harry grabbed her arm gently and held her back. She turned around, and was close to punching him in the face or kicking his nuts to make him let go, but when she saw the love in his eyes, she melted no matter how hard she tried to keep herself from doing just that.

"Please, Ginny, don't go," he pleaded, and Ginny thought that he was either a very good actor, or really wanted her back. Truth be told, she wanted him too, but she didn't want to be hurt again.

She took a deep breath. "If I were to say yes," she started, "How do I know you won't just break it off with me because you think you're being noble?"

"I guess that's a risk you'll just have to take."

"I think…not." She turned to walk away again, now that Harry's hand had left her arm. "I'm not going to just open my heart up wide enough to have it split in half again. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."

"No! Please! I need you, Ginny!"

"Too damn bad. You should have thought of that before you broke my heart in the first place."

He ran after her and grabbed hold of her arm again. Ginny decided that she'd better stop walking, or he'd surely break her arm off. Harry's hand found it's way to Ginny's, and a shiver went down her spine at the touch. She turned towards him, and they leaned in close to each other, inches away from their lips touching, before she pulled away, shaking her head.

"You, Harry Potter, are one clever guy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a Ravenclaw disguised as a Gryffindor."

He had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You tricked me!" she shrieked. "You almost got me to kiss you! I don't know how you did it, but now, because of that, I'm even more pissed at you than before! If there was even one little part of me before that would have said yes to you, it's gone straight out the door now."

Harry's face fell. "Ginny please, just listen to me!"

**(A/N: Here we go with script form!)**

Ginny: _No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

Harry: _Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me  
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it_

Ginny: _No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

Harry: _Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body  
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl yee-haw_

Ginny: _I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

Harry: _Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool_

Ginny: _No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

Harry: _Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe _

_Uh, yeah, check it out_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby _

_Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

[overlapping  
Ginny: _No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

Harry: _That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl _

_That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl_

Ginny: _I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)_

Harry: _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

**(A/N: Now back to regular formatting.)**

This time, when Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, she couldn't resist. She leapt up and kissed him. He returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster, thinking that at least one thing had gone right that day.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were up in his room, watching the entire scene unfold below them. They turned to each other, and started snogging.

**End **

**There you go, happy now? Anyway, give me more suggestions, cuz I'm all out!**


	18. Lips of an Angel

**I wasn't going to use this song, but I just thought of a story to go with it, so I'm going to use it after all. This is basically the flip side of chapter 8 or 9 (I can't remember which it was) "Unfaithful", except that there won't be Harry's suicide in it…or Hermione's, for that matter. Anyway, I'll just shut up and get on with the chapter now, shall I?**

**Chapter 18**

**Lips of an Angel**

_Ring, ring_

Harry opened his eyes briefly, and, noticing the ringing phone, elbowed the sleeping Hermione beside him. "Hermione," he muttered, "the phone's ringing."

She grumbled and (obviously still asleep) muttered, "Yeah, it does that sometimes."

Harry groaned and got up, slowly making his way to the phone. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Harry? Oh thank god you're there!" a familiar voice said, breaking Harry out of his sleepy trance.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" He could tell from her voice that she was crying. "Are you okay? That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no, Draco didn't do anything," she replied, but her voice betrayed her.

Harry sighed. "What did he do now?"

"He…" she stopped for a little, sobs taking over. "Oh, Harry, he's so rough!"

He immediately understood what she meant. "Oh, Gin, it's okay." They were both whispering so that neither Draco nor Hermione would hear. Of course, Hermione was a heavy sleeper, so there wasn't much of a chance of her waking up, but Harry didn't want to take that small chance.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
_

"I…I really wish we didn't break up," Ginny said, and Harry silently agreed.

"Yeah, me too, but I couldn't take the constant pressure from your family. It was almost as if they expected me to be perfect, or something. I mean, the first couple times I came to your house as a younger boy, they didn't care. Your mum loved me the way I was, Ron was my best friend, and it was all good. But as soon as we started dating, I had to be the perfect gentleman."

Ginny gave a small chuckle. "Well, you know how my family is with their only daughter. But if you think that you had it hard, they wouldn't even let Draco step foot into the house."

Harry started to laugh, only just remembering Hermione in the bedroom. "Yeah, things are certainly much different now. It was a lot more fun back then."

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Harry…"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"I still love you with all my heart."_  
_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"And I love you still, too." Harry knew that if they wanted to, the two of them could keep talking all night long.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Harry…I had that dream again."

"Which one?"

"The one where we're sitting on a beautiful grassy green hill, having a picnic, and we almost kiss, but…"

Harry finished for her. "But then lightning strikes the tree we're sitting by, and as I push you out of its way, it hits me."

"And kills you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I had that dream, too. Except that the roles were reversed. Does Draco know about…us?"

It took Ginny a while to answer. "No, I don't think so. If he did, he'd have either left me by now, or killed me. How about Hermione, does she know?"

"Nope. It's somewhat of a surprise that the clever Hermione hasn't figured this out just yet."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

She giggled quietly. "Well, even the brightest bulb burns out at some time or another."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Harry, I've got to go." Ginny's voice sounded fearful. "I think I heard Draco wake up…"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." With that, she hung up, leaving Harry thinking about what could possibly be going on over there.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angelAnd I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Ginny hung up the phone quickly, hearing Draco's footsteps from behind her.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, making Ginny gasp and turn around.

"Oh, just my Mum."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. I heard everything."

Ginny felt her heart race. "You…you did?"

He nodded. "And I kind of liked your suggestion for me on what to do if I found out about you and Harry. I think I just might take you up on that offer."

Her eyes widened with fear. "You wouldn't…" But even as she said the words, she knew that Draco Malfoy was definitely the type of guy who would do just what Ginny said he would.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Ginny." He drew his wand, the Killing Curse leaving his lips without another thought.

Ginny leapt out of the way, and the curse hit a mirror, rebounding on its caster. Even though she hated his guts, she couldn't help but sob as Draco's lifeless body hit the ground with a loud "thunk".

**End**

**See? I told you I wouldn't kill either Harry or Hermione. And I stopped myself from killing Ginny, too! Yay me! Anyway, review and give me more song ideas! Please?**


	19. Someone's Watching Over Me

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the Promiscuous chapter (I can't remember what chapter that was), and it's basically Angelina Johnson pining for Fred. You know how everyone says that the two of them were going out, right? Well, you do now.**

**Chapter 19 (wow, already?)**

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

As everyone's focus at the party was on the very drunk Draco and Pansy, and later Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, nobody really noticed the girl in the corner of the room, huddled in a ball. Angelina Johnson sat by herself, not in a celebrating mood. You see, her boyfriend had been Fred Weasley, and she was among the few his death affected the most. Lee Jordan, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were the others in this group. Of course the rest of the Weasleys were upset, but not as much as those five.

Angelina looked around the room. Everyone was laughing and having a great time, forgetting all those that were unable to be there because they were dead. Even Harry, the one who had lost probably the most out of anyone in the room, was having himself a great time. George was grinning from ear to…well, hole, really, even though his twin brother couldn't be there to enjoy it. Yep, everybody was having fun. Everybody, that is, except Angelina.

She just sat in her little corner, holding her knees close to her chest. Eventually, her best friend, Alicia Spinnet, came over. "Still upset?" Alicia asked.

Angelina just looked up at her friend, a tired expression on her face. Alicia knew that she hit the spot. She sat down beside her grieving friend, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it'll be okay," she tried to reassure, but Angelina wouldn't let her.

"No it won't," she said. "Or rather, _I_ won't." She turned to Alicia, and decided to confide in her the thing that had been haunting her for quite a while. "Before he died, Fred and I…took our relationship to the next level."

Alicia's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do. And, well…" Angelina placed a hand gingerly on her stomach, and Alicia gasped.

"Congratulations, Angie!" she said excitedly.

At that moment, George came over. "What's going on?" he asked, slipping his hand inside Alicia's.

Angelina looked up at him briefly, not saying anything. Alicia couldn't keep the news in any longer. "Angie's going to have a baby!" she exclaimed, but not too loudly.

George looked surprised. "Really?" he said. "Who's?"

Angelina couldn't bring herself to say Fred's name, or even look at George. "_His_," she said simply, and George's face fell slightly.

"Oh," was all he could say. After a minute, his smile returned. "Congratulations," he said, not quite as enthusiastically as his girlfriend.

Angelina looked meaningfully at Alicia, hinting with her eyes that she wanted to talk to her in private. Eventually, Alicia caught on. She turned to George. "Why don't you go party some more?" she suggested, and he obliged, but not before kissing Alicia quickly.

"I don't know if I can do this," Angelina said after a while.

"Do what?" Alicia asked.

"Have the baby. It'll remind me too much of him, even if it's a girl."

Alicia was usually a pretty happy person, and was very much like the twins in the sense that she was usually joking around or something. In fact, that was the whole reason she was going out with George. But as she sat and listened to her best friend think things like this, she found that she couldn't continue with her usual happiness. "Come on, Angelina, don't say that. If you have the baby, then it'll be like he never left. It's a part of him, and you'll be able to have that with you at all times. Trust me, if you can't have the real thing, it'll be best to settle for a part of him."

Angelina thought it over, and decided that her friend was right. "Yeah, you've got a point," she said.

"And," Alicia added, "you shouldn't mope around like this anymore. Do you know how tempting it is for each and every one of the people in this room to just mope? Everybody has lost somebody close to them, not just you, and when you look at people like George, who's lost his twin, he's still laughing and joking around like he used to." Angelina was unconvinced, so Alicia decided to get to the point. "Besides, do you think that, wherever he is, Fred wants to see the mother of his future child this distressed?"

Angelina sighed. As usual, Alicia was right. She stood up, embracing her friend in a hug. "Thanks, Licia," she said, and then noticed that karaoke was starting.

She walked up to the DJ (Lee Jordan of course), and told him the song she wanted to sing. After Ginny and Harry finished singing "What I Like About You", it was Angelina's turn. She walked up on stage, but made sure the song didn't start yet. She took the microphone, and said, "This song is dedicated to somebody I'm sure all of you either knew or heard of. Fred Weasley, wherever you are, this is for you."

The music started, and so did she. "_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_"Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_"It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_"Someone's watching over me"_

The crowd cheered loudly as she finished, and she saw tears on most faces. A few that stood out to her were Alicia's face turned into George's chest, while tears ran down his cheeks as well. Ron and Hermione were in the same position, as were a few other couples. Angelina noticed that most of those crying were Gryffindors, or had been Gryffindors, but there were a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. Even a few Slytherins were looking a little less smug than usual!

She smiled, walking offstage. As she got to where Alicia and George were, her best friend looked over at her and gave her a huge hug. "You were brilliant, Angie!" she exclaimed, and George nodded in agreement. Angelina couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Thanks, Licia," she said, placing a hand idly on her stomach. She turned her face up to the ceiling. "I think that you were right when you said everything will be okay."

**There you go. I was listening to this song, and I've always loved it, so I decided to see if I could make it work for something. Tell me if you thought it was good! I must know!**


	20. The Gypsy Rover

**Yes, I'm back once more! This time, I won't be torturing pplz…at least, I won't be torturing the pplz we love. Now, this song is an old song, which I'm not too sure who the original singer is…I learned it from my mom…Anyway; here you go with chapter 20!**

**Chapter 20 (duh)**

**The Gypsy Rover**

**(A/N: This is a total AU fic. Here's the basic rundown: Hermione is the daughter of a very rich family, and she's engaged to a man who, until very recently, she is totally in love with. But then another guy comes along, and Hermione realizes that her fiancé isn't all he's cracked up to be. When her father finds out…let's just say he gets pissed…)**

The beautiful Lady Hermione Granger sat in her room, sighing. She stared out the window after the red-haired man who'd stolen her heart so suddenly. She didn't care that she was to be married tomorrow, because it wasn't to that man…that "gypsy rover" as he liked to call himself. As she watched, he continued walking until he couldn't be seen anymore.

_The gypsy rover came over the hill  
And into the valley so shady  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

_Ah day doo, ah day doo da day  
Ah day doo ad dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

There was a knock on Hermione's door. "Come in," she said, breaking out of her daydream. It was her fiancé, the wealthy (and pretty okay looking) Lord Viktor Krum.

"My lady," he said courteously, "they are all waiting for you downstairs."

She sighed and looked down at her dress. "Yes, I shall be there in a few minutes," she said, "If you would please leave me to change."

Viktor nodded. "Of course. I shall await your arrival outside your door."

Hermione nodded wearily, and Viktor left, closing the door behind him. "It almost seems as if he does not trust me," she muttered to herself as she changed into something more formal. Just as she was putting on jewellery, she decided that she'd had enough of all this. She was never allowed to do as she pleased, she was forced to stay indoors so that she wouldn't get dirty, she'd been banned from the kitchens after she tried to convince the house-elves to leave…yes, she was not exactly the happiest lady in the land…even if she was engaged to the richest man in the entire land.

Hermione made up her mind. Taking her bed sheets and tying them together to form a rope of sorts, she attached one end to a bedpost while throwing the rest out the window. Carefully, so she did not make too much noise, she lowered herself to the ground. After dropping down and straightening herself, she took one last look at the enormous castle she was leaving behind before picking up her skirts and running.

_She left her father's castle gates  
She left her own true lover  
She left her servants and her estate  
To follow the gypsy rover_

_Ah day doo ah day doo da day  
Ah day doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

Hermione ran until she thought she would collapse from exhaustion, which she very nearly did, but she felt a pair of strong arms break her fall. She looked up, and saw the freckled face of her gypsy rover. "Fancy meeting you here," he said, "all dressed up like that."

Hermione managed a weak smile before losing consciousness completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Viktor waited in vain outside his lady's door. Eventually, he lost his patience and knocked. "Hermione?" he asked through the door. "Hermione, dear, are you just about ready?"

When he got no answer, he decided to investigate; maybe she had gotten her corset done up too tightly, and fainted from lack of oxygen. When he saw her room completely bare, his eyes grew wide. As calmly as he could, he went downstairs to where both his and Hermione's parents sat at the table, awaiting the arrival of the soon to be wedded couple.

"I sincerely apologize," he started, trying not to catch anyone's eye. "It seems that the Lady Hermione has…left."

"LEFT?!?!?!?!" Hermione's father yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'LEFT'?"

Viktor cringed. "Well, sir, she seems to have escaped out her bedroom window…"

Hermione's father stood up suddenly. "Arlene," he said to his wife, "get my horse ready."

Hermione's mother quickly and quietly obliged, and so Hermione's father set out to find his daughter.

_Her father saddled his fastest steed  
And searched the valleys all over  
He saw his daughter at great speed  
With her whistling gypsy rover_

_Ah day doo ah day doo da day_

_Ah day doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

When Hermione awoke, she saw the face, once again, of the one man she truly loved. She smiled, a smile that he returned.

"Come," he said, "I have a horse ready for us."

Hermione sat up, and the gypsy rover led her towards a beautiful white mare. He helped her up on the horse before sitting in front of her at the reins. They travelled for what seemed like eternity, before finally reaching their destination.

_At last they came to a mansion fine  
By the river Grady  
Where there was music and there was wine  
For the gypsy and his lady_

_Ah day doo ah day doo da day  
Ah day doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

Hermione gasped. "This is so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "However did you manage all this?"

The gypsy rover looked once at her beautiful face before answering, "It honestly was not all that hard. Have you ever heard of any of the free lands?"

Hermione nodded. "When I was young, my mother used to read stories to me about all the free lands. I thought they were just a myth, as it was hard, especially now, to imagine any land free of my father's rule."

"Well…I am not a gypsy. I am Lord Ronald Weasley, of the free lands all over."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh, wow!" she said softly.

Ron took her hands gently in his, and looked her in the eyes. "And now I ask you, the fair Lady Hermione, if you would marry me."

Tears leaked from beneath Hermione's now closed eyelids. "I…you know that I am already engaged."

"Yes, but I also know that you do not love him. True, you may have at first, but now you do not."

She looked up at Ron, and still saw him as the same gypsy rover who won her heart in the first place. She did not care about money or wealth, and she knew that her answer would have been the same no matter what his title may have been. "Yes, I will marry you."

Ron smiled, before leading Hermione to where the ceremony would be held. "But wait," she said, face falling. "In order for it to be a proper marriage, I need my father here, and he will almost definitely not agree with this."

As she spoke those words, her father came riding down. He dismounted his horse and ran to his daughter, taking her in his arms and moving her away from Ron.

"Father!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Hermione, dear, you need to be more careful around gypsies," he said, glaring at Ron. "He could have harmed you."

Hermione looked from her father to Ron, and then said, _"Father, dear, this is no gypsy  
He's lord of the free lands all over  
And I'm gonna stay till me dying day  
With my whistling gypsy rover."_

_Ah day doo ah day doo da day  
Ah day doo ah dee day dee  
He whistled and he sang till the green woods rang  
For he won the heart of a lady_

Her father smiled at her confidence. "If you truly love him, then I fully permit you to marry him," he said, gazing upon his daughter's face for what he knew would probably be the last time. He wanted her to be happy, and if this gypsy…no, this _lord_ made her happy, then he would permit her true love to stand by her side forever.

Hermione's smile grew even wider. "Oh, Father, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging him before turning back to Ron. Ron gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Hermione practically melted at his touch, but was still able to kiss him back just as passionately, if not more so. She knew that her life would now be perfect.

**End**

**There you have it. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please tell me them even if you didn't like this at all and thought it was a giant piece of crap.**


	21. You're A Pink Toothbrush

**Okay, I'm going to post three chapters tonight, because I got three new ideas that I know for a fact, if I wait around, I'll think up some random excuse to not post them. So, let this officially start the three-chapter update night! Yay MP3 players!!!!!!! This takes place in OotP during a random Occlumency lesson that JK didn't put in the book…I know it's there, though…**

**Chapter 21**

**You're A Pink Toothbrush; I'm A Blue Toothbrush**

After having his mind invaded for the 13th time that night, Harry was pretty damn fed up with the Potions Master.

"You have to focus, Potter!" Snape half yelled.

"I'm trying!" Harry retorted, "But it's kind of hard with you bursting in like that!" Snape had just caught a memory of Harry masturbating in the shower.

"Do you think I like seeing those disturbing memories?" Snape countered.

Despite Snape's pretended revulsion, Harry distinctly saw a bulge appear in the pants of Snape's robes.

"Maybe," Harry said truthfully, which earned him another round of mind invasion.

This time, the memory was of a day at Harry's Muggle elementary school. The teacher was a half hour late, and everyone in the class was yelling and screaming; they were in Grade 3, after all.

The teacher walked in and rang the bell on his desk. "Alright, alright, alright, children, alright, Teacher's here. Now, lessons. What should we have today? Arithmetic?"

As one, the class yelled "No!"

"English?" suggested the teacher.

"No!" the class yelled.

"Thank goodness for that," muttered the teacher. "What would you like?"

'Tell us a story!" the class yelled.

"Tell you a story? I think that'd be a good idea…"

"Sir!"

"Yes. Now then, once upon a time there was a toothbrush, who lived all alone in a great big bathroom. Alone, that is, except for a tube of toothpaste. The tube of toothpaste was very amorous. Sometimes, it would turn its nozzle towards the toothbrush and sing, '_Squeeze me, squeeze me, never let me go!_' But the blue toothbrush didn't care for the toothpaste. Then one morning, what do you think happened? There was another toothbrush in the rack. A pink toothbrush. The blue toothbrush turned toward the pink toothbrush, and said;

'_You're a pink toothbrush, I'm a blue toothbrush  
Have we met somewhere before?  
You're a pink toothbrush and I think toothbrush  
That we met by the bathroom door._

_Glad to meet toothbrush, such a sweet toothbrush  
How you thrill me through and through  
Dont be hard toothbrush on a soft toothbrush  
'Cause I cant help loving you._

_Every time I hear you whistle... it makes my nylon bristle..._

_You're a pink toothbrush, I'm a blue toothbrush  
Won't you marry me in haste?  
I'll be true toothbrush, just to you toothbrush  
When we both use the same toothpaste.'_

"Alright, children, I want to see if you've been listening. Now, when I say 'two', join in on the chorus. Ready? One, three."

The whole class replied, almost mechanically, by singing. Harry looked over and saw, to his amazement, Snape singing along too.

"_You're a pink toothbrush, I'm a blue toothbrush  
Have we met somewhere before?  
You're a pink toothbrush and I think toothbrush  
That we met by the bathroom door._

_Glad to meet toothbrush, such a sweet toothbrush  
How you thrill me through and through  
Dont be hard toothbrush on a soft toothbrush  
'Cause I cant help loving you."  
_

The class stopped singing, and the teacher continued.

"_Every time I hear you whistle... it makes my nylon bristle..."_

Then, the class sang with the teacher, and Dumbledore came to invade the memory. He, like Snape, started singing along.

"_You're a pink toothbrush, I'm a blue toothbrush  
Won't you marry me in haste?  
I'll be true toothbrush, just to you toothbrush  
When we both use the same toothpaste."_

Everyone stopped, and the teacher said to the class, "That was very good, you can all take the day off!"

The class cheered, and the memory ended.

"That was…interesting," Snape said, in a brave attempt to make Harry believe that he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary during the memory.

"Yes, it gets more interesting each time I see it!" agreed Dumbledore.

"Have you been sneaking inside my head when I'm least expecting it?!" Harry asked, outraged.

"No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know!" Dumbledore's answer just confused Harry even more.

"I'm outta here," he shouted, slamming the door behind him. He knew that this was one of those rare things he'd never tell Ron or Hermione. Little did he know that they, too, had been delving into Harry's mind while he was asleep…

**End**

**There you have it! I'll try to post the second one tonight as well, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it in time. Review!**


	22. Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Here's the next one! This takes place after the "19 Years Later" chapter in DH, so just skip over this chapter if (for some strange reason) you haven't read DH yet. Anyway, this is 3 years after that chapter, and here are the houses as they're going to be in this fic (I don't care if it says otherwise in the book): James is in Gryffindor, as is Hugo. Albus Severus is Slytherin, Rose is Ravenclaw, and Lily is Hufflepuff as a special favour for my best friend, ****Mewtwo Shall Rule the World****. Each of the 5 kids are on the Quidditch teams of their respective houses. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

Everyone was shocked. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had beaten the Gryffindor team for the first time since Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts! Ravenclaw was celebrating long into the night, and it was then that little Rose Weasley, only in her third year, got a great idea. An idea that would stop her brother and cousin from bragging every time their team won…

That night, at dinner, Rose singled out Lily from the large groups of people sitting wherever they pleased. She told her favourite cousin all about her plan, and Lily grinned after hearing it. Rose then found her other favourite cousin, who everyone called Al, and told him. Although Albus Severus was a Slytherin, he wasn't mean or conceited like former Slytherins.

When the time came, Rose gathered a couple of her many guy friends from Ravenclaw, including one with a really deep voice, and together, they walked to a practically deserted table. The boys stood up on the table, arranging themselves in the specific order, which was practised earlier on for the Ravenclaws' enjoyment, and Rose took out her wand to "conduct" them. In reality, she was performing a really complex spell that would make her mother proud had Hermione been there.

One of the boys started making noises like birds. After a while, another started singing the tune in "Oooooooooh"s. After the second time of that, the one with a deep voice started humming. The three boys stayed like that before launching into the song.

_"A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh"_

The fourth and final boy sang; his voice was quite high pitched. The other three were still singing their individual parts behind him.

" _In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight"_

He backed off, and the other three boys sung the chorus again. Once that was done, the high pitched boy started again.

_"Near the village the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village the quiet village the lion sleeps tonight"_

Again, the four boys repeated the process of the chorus singing part. The soloist came forwards for the final verse.

_"Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The lion sleeps tonight.  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling.The lion sleeps tonight"_

They sang the chorus again and moved onto the ending (if you don't know how that goes, download the song, cuz it's hard to explain. If you want a really good version, get the one sung by The Nylons.).

Everyone clapped, and the Gryffindors looked put in their place. Rose's eyes sought out James' face, and it had a look of mixed amazement and anger on it. Rose smiled; her work here was done.

**End**

**Yes, short, but there's no other way for me to get all of them up in one night. Anyway, the next one should be coming soon…hopefully. Just don't quote me on it, cuz there's always the chance that something'll come up when I least expect it.**


	23. It Wasn't Me

**Kay, here goes nothing! Oh, a little background info here…Harry and Draco have been best friends for a long time now, and Harry and Hermione have been going out for about the same amount of time. Ginny moved into the house next door to Harry, and Hermione doesn't live with Harry, but she comes over pretty much all the time. All seems well. But then…This may be slightly funny, if you think about the fact that some of the things said in here are totally OOC for whoever. This was originally going to be Ron instead of Draco, but then I had my change of interests…**

**Chapter 23**

**It Wasn't Me**

Harry knocked on Draco's front door. "Yo man." he said.

"Yo," said Draco from the other side of the door.

"Open up, man," Harry said.

Draco did so, and invited Harry in. "What do you want man?"

"My girl just caught me."

"You let her catch you?"

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"With who?"

"The girl next door, you know?"

"Man."

"I don't know what to do."

"Say it wasn't you."

"Alright. _Honey came in and she caught me red handed, creeping with the girl next door. _

_Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor._

_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?_

_All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."_

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "_How can you grant the woman access to your villa?_

_Trespasser and a witness while you cling onto your pillow._

_You better watch your back before she turn into a killer._

_Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner._

_To be a true player you have to know how to play._

_If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay._

_Never admit to a word when she say._

_Makes a claim and you tell her baby no way."_

Harry shook his head, not believing it. _"But she caught me on the counter."_

"_It wasn't me"_

"_Saw me banging on the sofa."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_I even had her in the shower."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She even caught me on camera!"_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She saw the marks on my shoulder."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Heard the words that I told her."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Heard the screams getting louder."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She stayed until it was over._

"_Honey came in and she caught me red handed, creeping with the girl next door._

_Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor._

"_I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see._

_Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me?"_

Draco stood up and started pacing the room. _"Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix._

_Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex._

_As funny as it be by you, it not that complex._

_Seein' is believin' so you'd better change your specs._

"_You know she not gonna be worrying 'bout things from the past._

_Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass._

_Rik-boy, your answer, go over there._

_But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast."_

Harry shook his head again. _"But she caught me on the counter."_

"_It wasn't me"_

"_Saw me banging on the sofa."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_I even had her in the shower."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She even caught me on camera!"_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She saw the marks on my shoulder."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Heard the words that I told her."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Heard the screams getting louder."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_She stayed until it was over._

"_Honey came in and she caught me red handed, creeping with the girl next door._

_Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor._

"_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?_

_All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."_

It was then that Harry made up his mind about what to do with Hermione. He turned to Draco. _"Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I caused,_

_I've been listenin' to your reasonin' it makes no sense at all._

"_We could tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I caused._

_You may think that you're a player, but you're completely lost, that's why I say,_

"_Honey came in and she caught me red handed, creeping with the girl next door._

_Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor._

"_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?_

_All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."_

Harry nodded to himself and left Draco standing in his living room, shocked. Harry left to go find Hermione and apologize. Draco sighed. He'd hoped that by giving Harry crappy advice that would be sure to make Hermione leave him, Draco would get a chance at Hermione. But, unfortunately, Harry didn't take that advice. Draco shrugged. He'd find another way…

**End**

**There you guys go, I updated. It's been over a year since I moved this story to this account! Yay me! Please review, and give me ideas. I hate that the Doc manager won't let me put the lyric paragraphs together without everything being in one line...  
**


	24. One of Those Girls

**It's me again! I don't know what colour Pansy Parkinson's hair and eyes are, but for the purposes of this chapter, she's a blonde with blue eyes. And I know that it's best to bunch song lyrics up (as in every line is attached) but the Doc Manager is being a bitch still and won't let me.  
**

**Chapter 24**

**One of Those Girls**

**SUMMARY: Hermione wants to get with Draco. There's just the minor problem of Pansy Parkinson standing in her way…**

Hermione looked across the library from where she sat. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy enter and sit down with a book, but she wasn't surprised to see his usual group of four "friends"; Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and worst of all, Pansy Parkinson. She stared avidly as Pansy flirted with Draco, and she sighed when he laughed at one of her jokes. It made Hermione's blood curdle at the thought that Draco actually found Pansy attractive.

She walked over to the Pug-faced Princess and grabbed her arm. Pansy spun around and sneered, but before she could say anything, Hermione was in her face.

"_I know your kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

"_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why_

_You're talking to him_

"_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out"_

She let go of Pansy's arm and walked away. But, of course, that was only in her fantasy. Hermione would never let herself actually do anything like that, as much as she hated Pansy. So, she sat at the table by herself, trying to make it look like she wasn't staring at Draco and his posse.

_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

Hermione sighed as she envisioned herself walking right over to Draco and telling him just what she thought of Pansy.

"_She's going to be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while, you're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

"_The way she looks it makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes_

_It makes you want to die_

"_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

"_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

"_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

"_You know it's a game, You know it's a game_

_She's keeps playing around with your head_

_Playing around with your head_

"_She's so insane, So insane_

_She's the one to blame_

_She's the one to blame_

"_She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

"_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Off to the next one…"_

Hermione's fantasy ended as she noticed Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise leaving. And yet, Draco still remained. He gathered up the books he was using and put them back before walking over to Hermione.

"I'm not stupid, Granger," he said. "I know you were staring at me."

Her eyes widened. "I…I…" she started, before realizing she had no idea what to say. Those gorgeous lips she'd imagined herself kissing so many times were right beside her. It was all she could do to make herself stay where she was.

"Stop pretending," he said. "I know you want me." At first, she thought it was said as a joke. But then she realized that his smile wasn't the usual smirk he gave; it was a genuine smile. He leaned down and kissed her. It caught her off guard, but she eventually returned it with as much force and passion as she could muster.

"Our little secret," he said when they finally broke apart. She was too stunned and happy that she didn't notice Draco walking back to his friends and giving them each a high five.

**Crappy, I know, but I had to type it. It was getting on my nerves that I hadn't posted it yet, when I've had the idea for quite a few months now. Anyway, review and give me song ideas!!**


	25. I'll Be

**I was watching "Cinderella Story" with my sister, and I heard this song…I've always loved it, so, as I always do with songs I love, I searched the lyrics. As some of you may know, I have a Guardians of Time version of this fic, too, so I was searching in my mind a pairing for either this or GoT that could fit this song. Obviously, I found it. So, please, enjoy this, as I'm in quite a romantic mood at the moment, and only wish that I wasn't away from home and my "Prince Charming". And as most of you now know, whatever mood I'm in is usually reflected in my writing. Since I need to give you all a brief (yeah right) history lesson on stuff that probably never even happened, it'll take a while to get to the song, just to warn you. I'm starting to doubt my skill as a Harry Potter writer……………nobody seems to review my HP fics anymore…………………………………**

**Chapter 25**

**I'll Be**

**Summery (cuz I just feel like putting one here): This is quite AU, and takes place after the last chapter of DH but before the epilogue. We know that Harry and Ginny got married and had kids, and that the same happened with Hermione and Ron. We also know that Draco got married (though it's not said in the book to whom) and had a son. But what we didn't know is that, before all that happened, Hermione and Draco had a small affair…Some things in the song don't totally match the story, but isn't that how it is with most songfics?**

Hermione sighed, looking for the last time around her old dormitory in the school which had given her some of the best years of her life. Sure, those years weren't without their trials, but hey, it wouldn't have been as much fun if those weren't there. She remembered with a smile the crush she'd had on Draco Malfoy when she'd first come to Hogwarts, only to discover later on that he really wasn't who she'd hoped he'd be. Once that dream was shattered, she felt very much like Ginny had when she'd found out that Harry hadn't felt the same way about her as she did about him.

Just like Ginny, Hermione had moved on from Draco. But, also like Ginny, she'd never given up hope that she may someday have her wish.

The sound of the door opening brought Hermione back to Earth.

" 'Mione?" a familiar voice asked. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Just give me one more minute, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged and left, closing the door behind her. This made Hermione think of how things had gone now. After many years of trying (and failing miserably) to hide it, she and Ron were together. Since Voldemort was gone, Harry had finally taken Ginny back, much to Ron's dismay. Ron still hadn't gotten over the heartbreak his best friend had bestowed upon his sister. He soon got over this, however, when he saw how happy Ginny became once she and Harry were an item once more.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She had no idea why she might be crying, except for the fact that she was about to leave behind six years of her life forever. Oh, but they were six years she'd never forget. How she'd come to the school thinking she knew everything about anything to do with magic; how she'd not thought much of Ron at first, and felt the need to prove to Harry that, even though he was famous, she was really good at magic and knew all about him; how she'd tried desperately to make friends that first year, and then became quite close to the last two people she'd think of.

Then her heart almost stopped beating as she remembered the first time she'd seen Draco…she'd always had a thing for blondes. The way his face would sneer, but his eyes would betray him. His beautiful, stormy gray eyes…She knew that no matter how he acted on the outside, it wasn't how he truly felt on the inside. After she saw how horrible his father was, and once she found out that Lucius was a Death Eater, she truly felt bad for Draco. She knew that Draco's opinions would be largely influenced by his father.

As soon as Hermione figured all this out, she knew that she would wait for as long as it took for Draco to become his own person. In the meantime, however, she also knew that it wouldn't do to either dwell on him or to let it known that she had feeling for him. After all, he was Slytherin's "prince", and she was just the know-it-all from Gryffindor who happened to be part of the "Golden Trio", a fact that only hindered her chances to be with him.

Ginny came back in the room. "Hermione, the boys are getting worried about you, and you know how Ron gets when he's worried."

"Well, why can't Ron come up here and get me himself, then?" Hermione asked, not noticing how quickly the tears fell down her face.

"I would think that you, of all people, would realize that just because school's out for the summer doesn't mean that the castle's enchantments would stop working." Ginny grinned at her own statement. "There's still the small matter of the whole 'stairs turning into a slide if a boy tries to go up them' thing."

Hermione blinked, something that just made more tears fall. "I'm sorry if I forgot for a minute one of the many things this castle does," she said, voice shaky. "Tell them to stop worrying, and that I'll be down in a minute."

"Yeah, well, that's what you said ten minutes ago." Ginny laughed, then stopped as she realized that Hermione wasn't laughing with her. She walked over to the bed where the older girl sat. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

Hermione looked up with a watery smile. "I honestly have no idea," she said, and both girls started laughing together before walking down to where Harry and Ron were waiting for them.

"Finally," Ron said when they got there, kissing Hermione. "I thought you guys had gotten lost or something."

"Please, Ron," Hermione scoffed. "Do you honestly think that after spending six whole years here we'd get lost?"

He shrugged. "Hey, can't a guy have his conspiracy theories?"

Harry laughed at that. "I've personally had enough of those for a lifetime."

All four of them laughed together. It seemed to Hermione that things were finally looking up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few years later, Harry and Ginny were happily married, and Ron and Hermione were engaged. They all, Harry especially, enjoyed having normal lives for once, but Hermione desperately wished that she could see other people from their Hogwarts days aside from the three she'd been with forever. She knew that it was time for her to get a job. She also knew that she'd want to get a job soon, as she was the only one of the four of them who didn't have one. Harry had a job at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which enabled him to be around, not only some of the teachers who'd taught him, but also Neville, who'd taken on the job of Herbology teacher. Ron was an Auror, as was Ginny. The only reason Hermione didn't have a job was that she couldn't think of what to do. For now, at least, she was content with being unemployed. Until the day that fate came knocking at her door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled at whoever was there. She frantically tied her bathrobe up, as she'd just finished having a shower. Her curly brown hair was still wet and dripping. All in all, she wasn't looking her best. But then, if she'd known who would show up at her house that morning, she would have probably taken more care to tidy herself up.

She opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy as she'd never seen him before; in Muggle clothes. She expected him to make some comment about her appearance, but he didn't.

"Um, hi, Gra…I mean, Hermione," he started, immediately arousing Hermione's suspicions. The Draco she knew wouldn't call her by her first name unless he wanted something from her. Although, since he wasn't using her last name, she decided to do him the same courtesy.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked, trying not to sound rude, but at the same time getting to the point.

"I, uh, came to apologize for how I treated you while we were at school together." She studied his face, trying to see if this is a joke, or if one of his friends put him up to this, but came up with nothing. As far as she could tell, he was sincere.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing full well what he meant. She just wanted him to say it for himself.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm sorry for making fun of you just because of your Muggle parents."

Hermione, being clever and all, could tell that there was more. "And? What else did you want to say?" she asked.

"I…I wanted to say that…I know you used to like me."

There it was. The heartbreaker. Despite how hard she'd tried to hide them, her secret feelings for Draco apparently weren't secret anymore.

"And," he continued, "I see that you still do."

All thoughts of courtesy were driven from Hermione's mind right then. She glared at the man standing outside her door. "Me? Like you? Dream on, Malfoy." She made to shut the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"Please, Hermione, hear me out." The tone in his voice coupled with the fact that he was still using her first name, although she had resorted to using his last name, made Hermione open the door again with a sigh.

"It's not a bad thing that you still like me," he said frantically, "because…despite how I've acted, I've always liked you, too. And I thought that maybe…just maybe…you'd want to go somewhere…with me…tonight."

Hermione looked at her feet. "Draco," she began, hoping to make this short and sweet. "I'd like to go somewhere with you, I really would, but I can't. You see, I-"

"Have a doctor's appointment? Have other plans?" he tried to supply for her.

"No. I'm engaged."

Whatever he'd expected to hear, she could tell this wasn't it. "I'm sorry," she added quickly. "Maybe if you'd been about a month earlier, I could have said yes, but my fiancé probably wouldn't want me going out anywhere with another guy, especially not you."

Draco's face fell. "Who's your fiancé?" he asked

Hermione bit her lip. "Ron," she answered, "and he proposed to me a few weeks ago, at Harry and Ginny's wedding."

"Well, we could still go for coffee or something, couldn't we? You know, just as friends?"

She hesitated, unsure. "I…I suppose that would be alright."

"Perfect, let's go!"

"Uh, Draco? There's just one problem with going right now."

He looked at her. "What's that?"

"I'm kind of still in my bathrobe, and need to brush my hair."

"Oh. Oh, okay. So, should I come back later?"

"No, no. You can come in, and wait in the living room. I won't be too long."

He did just that, wondering how in the world Hermione could afford such a luxurious place. He sat himself down on a couch, taking in as much of the scenery as he could. A few minutes later, Hermione came back down the stairs.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

He looked up at her, and his jaw nearly dropped open. There she was, just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red V-neck shirt, but Draco thought she'd never looked better. There were some people who couldn't pull off the simple look. Hermione wasn't one of them. Her hair was in a ponytail, and the only makeup she wore was some light pink lipstick. As for jewelry, all she had was a pair of red studs in her ears and, of course, the engagement ring on her finger.

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

The two of them walked down to a small little coffee shop, and once they were seated, they began to talk.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered truthfully. "I don't have a job yet."

This surprised him. "Well, then, how did you end up with that huge house?"

She smiled. "Ron got it for me. He's an Auror, so he gets paid a lot of money. What about you? What do you do?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to get the position of Potions teacher next year," he said. "Aside from that, I don't do anything yet."

As they spoke to each other, Draco couldn't help but stare into Hermione's eyes.

"…you should have seen the look on Ron's face when Ginny told him that she and Harry were going to get married," Hermione was saying. She laughed. "It was priceless." She noticed Draco's gaze and looked back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back. "Just looking at your eyes. I've always liked girls with brown eyes, and you're no exception. But your eyes are different than other girls'."

She frowned slightly. "No, no, not in a bad way," he assured her. "I can't explain it. There's just something…nicer about yours."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

She smiled and lowered her eyes, blushing slightly. "Do you think that might be because most of the other girls you've seen are Slytherins?" she asked. Draco laughed.

"Maybe," he said.

They talked for a long time, during which Hermione wondered if saying yes to Ron was still a good idea. The more time she spent with Draco, the more she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was really the one for her.

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

These meetings went on for a few weeks; the two of them would meet for coffee, talk about themselves and what they'd been doing since Hogwarts, and every day, Hermione felt less love towards Ron and more towards Draco.

Then, the day came when Hermione got news that would change her life…she felt for the worse. An owl came for her, saying that her parents were dead. Nobody knew how they died, but since nothing seemed wrong with them, the Aurors who were assigned to protect them assumed that some previous Death Eaters who liked killing almost as much as Voldemort had had decided to just pop in and kill them.

Hermione was devastated. Draco came over and knocked on her door. Trying to contain her tears, she got up to answer it. "I don't want to go out today," she told him, not taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "What gave you the idea that s-something was w-wrong?" She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Draco walked inside and closed the door. He put an arm around Hermione and led her to her own living room. She didn't seem to really care, because she didn't say anything about it.

"I'd think that after all the time we've spent getting to know each other, that you'd feel alright talking to me about things," he said.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I-I don't know what came over me."

He sighed. "I thought things were going so well with us," he started. "But if you're not going to even tell me what's wrong…" He made to get up, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, please don't go," she said. "I really am sorry. It's just…" she sighed. "Draco, my parents are dead. The Aurors think that some remaining Death Eaters killed them."

His eyes widened and he sat back down, putting an arm around Hermione again to draw her close to him. She turned her face into his chest and started crying.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

After that day, Hermione and Draco became even closer. And, of course, she didn't say a word to anyone else. After all, the others just wouldn't understand, she reasoned with herself.

"How would you like to come over sometime?" Draco asked.

"I'd love that," Hermione answered.

So, he took her to his house, and she was surprised to see that it wasn't a giant mansion like she'd expected. Rather, it was just an ordinary house. They went inside, and he gave her a tour. She sat down on his bed, and he sat beside her. With a hand, he turned her face towards his, and kissed her. She returned the kiss as one thing led to another…

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival; you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"What if Ron finds out about us?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"The only way he could find out," Draco answered, "is if one of us tells him. And I know that I won't be saying anything."

"I won't breathe a word," she promised.

Unfortunately for both of them, Ron already knew.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Hermione returned home to find Ron in the living room.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering where you've been for the past month," he replied.

"What are you talking about? I've been here. I haven't left."

"No, but every time I try to see you, you're always out." He looked up at her. "How could you, Hermione?"

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know about you and Malfoy."

"His name is Draco!"

"We're engaged! If you're already going behind my back, then I don't think we should get married. That would just lead to mess."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, Ron, please! You have to understand! I haven't seen very much of you for a long time! You're always busy at work. You didn't even ask how I was feeling after I found out my parents were killed!"

Ron's expression immediately softened. " 'Mione…"

"No! You're right…" By this time, she was crying again. She took a deep breath. "It's probably best if we don't get married."

With that, she walked out her own door. She walked down the street, with no idea where she was going. She looked up when she stopped, and she'd ended up in front of Draco's house. She went to the door and knocked.

"Hermione?" Draco said when he answered it. "That was quick."

She looked at him and flung herself onto him. Startled, he took her inside. She told him what happened, and he comforted her.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

From then on, Hermione lived with Draco…at least, until he had to leave for Hogwarts and his first year as a Potions teacher.

**End**

**Sorry about the ending…I was running out of ideas…I guess that's what happens when you make a long fic…sigh. That really was insanely long, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it, anyways! Review if you have any song ideas!! Or even if you don't…I like reviews…**


	26. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm just going to call this and my other two songfic fics officially done. I haven't been able to think up much more than what I've got here, so I'll call them complete. If I come up with more ideas for songfics, I'll just post them as they come. :P The original purpose behind my HP one was just that I was sharing an account with someone who didn't like the fact that I was posting so many fics, so that was my way of getting around her. The other two just sorta came about because I figured it was a good way of keeping things together. Thank you all for reading these!**


End file.
